


6 Feet Under

by TheWeirdGeekyOne



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Gen, Gore, Green Flu, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, cameos of l4d2 characters, more tags to come, mostly ellis and his hat, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdGeekyOne/pseuds/TheWeirdGeekyOne
Summary: There was no preparing herself when Natalie faced the offspring of the Green Flu; zombies. Though, of course, believing the Flu was just that -- a flu -- no one, including Natalie, thought it was worth stressing over. It's not like she actually knew what it produced.That changed in an instant.After helping a man by the name of Rollan get back home to his daughter, Liliya, Natalie experienced a face to face encounter with a rabid zombie, being bit in the process, and possibly would have gotten worse had Rollan not shot the woman.Rollan, along with Liliya, would drive Natalie to the hospital. It's there that Natalie would realize that it isn't just a flu, and having been bit, she could wind up the same way that zombie did.The story follows Natalie, Rollan, and others on their way to safety and their struggles to stay alive against the dead and their inner demons.





	1. Infected

 

 

 

 

**“THE GREEN FLU IS SPREADING WEST RAPIDLY. STAY INDOORS. LOCK ALL ENTRY POINTS. BLOCK ALL WINDOWS. DO NOT COME IN CONTACT WITH ANYONE OUTSIDE YOUR SHELTER. WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS.”**

The warning was in bold white letters against the neon blue background on the TV screen, running on a continuous loop. Even though it stung slightly to focus on it, Natalie's green eyes stayed glued to the screen.

It wasn't until the convenience store employee huffed and clapped his hand against the counter that Natalie looked away. The employee looked over his shoulder at the TV hanging behind the counter, clicked his tongue once, and brought his gaze back to Natalie.

“That's been playin' for 'bout two weeks. 'News has been sayin' it spreads faster than lightnin' but have I seen it up here? Nope. Not one damn case about it. This whole “Green Flu” is prob'ly just a way for them doctor people to make a quick buck.”

Natalie grunted in reply, setting two sodas down on the counter. She gave the man fifty dollars, muttering, “Gas pump two.” She breathed in and glanced at the screen.

She had only heard about the symptoms: fever and nausea. Nothing special. It didn't surprise her that she didn't know much because of all the packing she was doing for her trip downstate, which meant no news for her.

After the employee handed her her bag of sodas and change, Natalie asked, “Did you hear anything else about it?”

Before he replied, the door opened and a bell rang, making Natalie look toward the entrance to see who it was. It was a tall, muscular man sporting a red tank top and camo cargo pants. He had platinum blond hair tied up in a bun with the sides of his head shaved, his sideburns leading down into a jaw covered with stubble. The man glanced at the two and walked away down one of the isles.

The employee continued in a flat tone when Natalie turned back to him. “It's already killed a couple thousand people. Supposedly around ten thousand.” When he saw Natalie's face scrunch up he added, “Don't believe it. It's just a bunch-a baloney blown up for people to make some cash. Just you watch, missy. The Green Flu will blow over and no one will even notice it.”

She nodded once, slowly, and walked toward the door, rolling her eyes when her back was turned. She left the building and once she arrived at her truck she put the drinks inside and began pumping gas into the tank.  _It's been three weeks since anything about the Flu came up. Ten thousand? God, that dude is nuts._

It could have been true, it could have been false. She wouldn't have known either way.  _Doesn't matter. I'm not going to get sick anyway. I'll be cozy and safe in my truck, away from all the sick people._

Natalie screwed the gas cap back on and started climbing into her truck. Suddenly, from right behind her, someone called, “Ma'am!”

She hit her head against the ceiling of the cab and fell into her seat, holding her head and groaned.

“I am so sorry.” The blondie with a bun from earlier winced as he approached the vehicle. He spoke with a Russian accent.

“Yeah, whatever,” Natalie snapped. “What do you want?”

“I was hoping you could give me a ride?” Natalie cocked a brow making him quickly continue. “My daughter is home alone, I had to come here to pick up some medicine for her. She has allergies right now. My car broke down, though, and I don't want to leave her alone for too long. Would you please?”

“I don't know, I don't have much room right now and--”

“Oh, please. I need to get home. My house is right down the road. I can pay you for your trouble.”

Natalie chewed on her lip, a slight squint to her eyes.   
  
He seemed genuinely worried. Then again he could be a good actor. “How old is she?”

“She is seven.”

After a sigh and shutting the door, she said, “Fine. Come on.” She gestured with a nod of her head to the side toward the passenger seat.

The man skirted around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat, and after he buckled in, turned to Natalie, smiling wide. “Thank you so much. My name is Rollan.”

“Okay. Natalie,” she replied.

The two stayed silent until the truck was on the highway. Rollan shifted in his seat as he spoke. “Do you have any kids?”

Natalie winced, faking a pained expression. “Ouch, no. Do I look that old?”

“N-no, I am sorry. I did not mean any offense.”

She shrugged. “None taken.”

“Are you moving?” He asked after a second.

“Er,” Natalie hesitated, jutting her jaw to the side. She breathed out, “Yeah. I'm gettin' kinda tired of the cold.”

Rollan chuckled, turning his attention back to the road. His smile faltered slowly as silence took its place again. He settled into his seat a little more as he watched for their turn off. 

After getting off the highway and onto a county road, it took about two minutes to reach Rollan's driveway. Trees stood tall on both sides of the gravel road, arching over it with stretching limbs, the bare twigs brushing against each other in the wind. The road circled around a little garden that was walled off by stones of various sizes and colors. His house was small but cozy looking, sporting dark brown paneling and a black roof. The front porch had a wood awning overhead with a two person swing hanging by a chain.

“Nice place. Must be nice living forty minutes outside of town,” Natalie remarked, glancing at Rollan.

He smiled and replied softly, “It is nice out here. Quiet, no loud horns or streetlights glaring through the windows. If I need something quickly I can always go to the convenience store.”

Natalie nodded.  _Now you have to walk_ , she thought.  _Because your car is on the side of the highway half-way to the store._

She had been keeping an eye out for it, just to make sure he was telling the truth. A little gray truck was parked half way on the shoulder and the grass.

Natalie parked the truck in front of the house and waved slightly as Rollan got out and went inside, saying one last, “Thank you.” before he left.

After shifting the gear and pulling around the garden, Natalie glanced in the passenger seat. Rollan left the medicine he bought. She sighed, put the truck in park, and exited the truck with the bag in hand. She went up the steps and knocked on the door, taking a couple steps back, turning away to look at the landscape. It was a nice place, one Natalie dreamed of having something similar to it. It wasn't likely to happen though, since she was moving to Houston. Living in noisy, people infested cities was suffocating to her.

_One day, though. I'll have a place like this all to my self._

Since Rollan had not come to the door yet, Natalie knocked again, a little louder. She sighed and turned around, and in a flash, she was slammed against the door, medication flying out of her hand, head pounding and ears ringing as loud screeches pierced her eardrums. Her first instinct was to push and shove whatever it was away from her, but she only managed to hold it away from herself a few inches from her face. When Natalie opened her eyes, they met a pair of yellow ones, glowing with a fiery rage. The other person snapped at Natalie, spraying her with spittle and what Natalie would later learn to be bile and blood. She grunted and lifted her leg and kicked the other person as hard as she could in the stomach, grimacing when their nails clawed Natalie's shoulders.

In a quick assessment Natalie found the person to be a woman, athletic build, clothes and hair disheveled and spattered with blood and dirt. Her skin was an ash color tinted green. Though the enraged eyes were what Natalie kept going back to.

In an instant, it seemed, the woman was back up and darting toward Natalie. In that same instant, Natalie jumped over the railing on the porch and, after recovering from stumbling, ran for her truck.

_Gun, gun, gun, gun_ , she repeated in her head, almost in sync with her heart beat.

She reached her truck, swung open the passenger door, and dug in the glove compartment, grabbing her Glock 19. When she stepped away from her truck, the woman was right in front of her, arms stretched out. Before Natalie could even aim, the woman tackled her, causing the two to crash into the side of the truck with Natalie taking the brunt of it. Natalie could feel the gun slip from her finger tips. If her back wasn't aching she probably would have tried shoving the woman away again, but the pain washed over her in quick waves. The best she could do for the moment was hold the woman's head away from her own, face scrunching up in both disgust and pain.

Natalie's hand slipped from under the woman's shoulder, letting the woman lurch forward, but Natalie quickly lifted her arm in front of her face, letting her arm be chewed instead of her face. She bit Natalie once, and she bit  _hard_. Natalie screamed as she felt her flesh being torn away, and for a brief moment, Natalie thought she was going to die. 

But seconds later a gun was fired and the woman atop Natalie stopped moving.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Help

 

 

 

All Natalie could smell was body odor, bile, and the coppery scent of blood. It stung her eyes, but, of course, having been bitten, that was the least of her worries. It took her a moment to move after the woman was shot. The first thing she did was pry the corpse's mouth open and off her arm, gagging at the slimy muck now covering her fingers. She rolled the corpse off and slowly sat up, hunching over as she gasped.

“Natalie! Natalie, are you okay?” Rollan dropped to his knees beside her and looked her over. “I am so sorry I did not get to you sooner. Let me see--” He reached for her arm but Natalie scooted away.

She glared at him, and through clench teeth said, “ _Look_ ,  _don't touch_.”   
  
She slowly peeled her sleeves up, gritting her teeth when she felt pieces of her flesh lift up, nausea crawling up to the back of her throat. When she held out her arm it was more so for her to see the damage to it, though Rollan could see it from where he sat.  
  
Teeth marks were pressed deeply into her forearm, irritated and oozing blood. Where the woman tried to close her jaw, a layer of flesh was at the top and bottom of the bite was pulled away from the rest of her arm. If she wanted to Natalie could stick the end of her finger under the flap of flesh.

After taking a moment to swallow down vomit and brace herself, Natalie stood up, using her truck as support. She trembled, keeping her arm against her chest, and started walking around the truck. Rollan tried to assist her but she shot him a look again.

“Let me help you. Please. You are hurt terribly, Natalie, you cannot drive by yourself.”

She was going to snap in response, but before she could, a sharp pain ran from her head to her arm, causing her to bend over. She held her head with her good hand and groaned.

“Please?”

When the pain subsided, Natalie replied in a low growl. “Fine.”

Moving quickly Rollan opened the passenger door, cleared anything out of the way then helped her get in the truck; which was him mostly standing there just in case she fell. He handed her her pistol before he moved to the back door on the passenger side and moved boxes around to clear another seat.

“I will be right back,” he said, shutting the door.   
  
He went inside his house and called out, “Lili? Liliya, get downstairs, quickly!”

Though he was sure his daughter would hustle, he climbed the first few steps, ready to retrieve her. Before he reached the fourth step, Liliya came darting down the stairs, waving her stuffed bunny in the air.

“Papa! What on earth was that lady doin' to that other lady?!” She jumped off a few steps above Rollan and, with a bit of a startled yelp, he caught her.

“Do not worry about it, okay? She is hurt but that is why you and I will be helping her.”

“Like doctors or somethin'?”

Rollan locked the door behind him while correcting her. “Some _thing..._  and sort of. We are going to take her to see one.”

“I don't have to see one, right? I don't like doctors. You know this.”

He got her into the back seat then went around and got into the driver's seat. He started the vehicle and shifted gears as he asked Natalie, “How are you holding up?”

There was a pinch between her brows, and her mouth a flat line. “Gee, I dunno, pretty good I guess, considering I got bit. I'm bleeding all over my truck and clothes. I'm holding up swimmingly.”

"I am sorry. Do you have any clothes in here you could use to--"  
  
"Yes, I do, but why the hell..." She winced as another spike of a pain ran through her arm. She breathed out, "Why dirty up more clothes if everything is already bloody?"  
  
"Less stains to clean in your truck."  
  
"That would mean more to clean in general, though."  
  
Rollan turned onto the highway. "Could always get new clothes. You cannot get a new truck as easy."  
  
Natalie sucked her cheeks in and fumed silently. "Whatever. There's a white bag with some clothes in it. Might find a red shirt or something. Then I won't have to worry about getting out a stain."   
  
"Lili, can you look through it?"  
  
"Yup. An' I'll try and find some _thing_ red for you, miss."   
  
Liliya grabbed the bag and rolled it into her lap, ripping the side open. She pulled some shirts and pants out and dropped them on the seat, digging to the bottom of the bag in search for red clothes.  
  
"I found a sweater!" Liliya yanked it out of the bag and held it out.  
  
Natalie grabbed it and laid it out on her lap, resting her arm on her legs.  
  
Rollan glanced at the shirt, a twitch of a smile on the corner of his lips. It was an ugly Christmas sweater. It had a reindeer made completely of brown buttons with a large, red, fuzzy ball for its nose, and googly eyes.  
  
"Did you make that?" Rollan asked.  
  
"No." She used a bare corner of the sweater to cover the bite and staunch the flow of blood. "I got stuck with it when my parents moved."  
  
"They made you... take a Christmas sweater?"  
  
"They had to leave some boxes, so they asked me to take them until I moved down."  
  
"Where are you movin'?" Liliya piped up.  
  
"Texas."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to Texas. I've heard this other kid talk about the River Walk and-- Hey! What's your name? Mine's Lili kinda like the flower but it's spelled with an "i" instead of a "y." That's mostly 'cause my full name is Liliya, and it's spelled L-I-L-I-Y-A."  
  
"Name's Natalie." There was a slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Really? That's such a pretty name. I once knew a girl named Natasha, which is similar you know, but I think Natasha isn't as pretty of a name, but it isn't a bad one. I kinda like my name cause it's not usually spelled the way it is and Lilies are pretty flowers."  
  
Rollan wasn't sure if he should let Lili keep talking or ask her to stop, for Natalie's sake. He glanced at Natalie. She was pale and looked annoyed.  
  
"Lili?"  
  
"Yes, Papa?"  
  
"Natalie is not feeling well, so we need to let her rest, okay?"  
  
Liliya sighed dramatically and rested her head against the window. "Ooookaaaaay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Leaving Home

 

 

 

Rollan wasn't sure what he got into. Sure, he was helping someone out, something he wouldn't hesitate to do. The people he helped, be it a student, parent, friend, or stranger, always responded kindly, appreciative by the help they received from Rollan. It was something he was used to and appreciated; so when Natalie returned his kindness with hostility, it surprised him.

Maybe he shouldn't expect kindness in return for his kindness. Not every person is the same. Then again... If he didn't ask her to give him a ride to his house, she probably wouldn't have gotten hurt.

He wasn't going to worry about it too much. He got Natalie to the hospital, she's being taken care of; they were even. The only thing he was worried about is the doctor losing his color when Natalie told him what happened, then promptly took her to be treated.

 _ _Is this because of the Green Flu__? He thought, looking around the busy waiting room.

Almost all of the forty something chairs were occupied, plus the few people who decided to stand, and the people currently being treated, it made for a bustling building. Most of the people were pale and sweaty, looking exhausted. There was one girl in particular that looked especially ragged.

Her eyes were half closed, dark circles cast below them, highlighted against her ash-pale skin. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. She rocked back and forth on her heels, blinking slowly, every so often lifting her hand to hold it against her head. It seemed with each passing moment she looked worse and worse.

She looked no older than 18, possibly younger.   
  
Rollan looked away, biting his lip.

"You know," Liliya sniffled, twisting her braid. "If I become a doctor, I won't have to go to a stranger to, like, get checked out, right? So I should be a doctor so I don't havta, um, go see a strange one."

"Yeah?" Rollan looked at Liliya and kept bouncing her in his lap. "Then you could give me free exams."

"No. I need to make money somehow, and if I give  _ _you__ free exams, then I'd have to give everyone free exams, and if I do that then I won't make any money, and no money means no buying chocolate or bunnies."

After a short chuckle and pat on her head, Rollan sighed, replying after, "That is logical. What if I did not tell anyone?"

She stayed quiet a moment while she poked at her stuffed bunny's stomach. "You are good at secrets... I dunno though 'cause I'll need all the lettuce I can get."

"You will make a lot of money even if I do not pay you."

"No,  _lettuce_ , Papa. Actual lettuce."

"Oh."

Lili hummed a song as she made the bunny hop around.   
  
Rollan watched her for a second before looking back to the girl. She was grasping the sides of her head, hunched over. Rollan wasn't sure he was imagining things, but he could have sworn she was growling. In an instant he thought of the rabid woman who attacked Natalie, the way she screeched and growled in a fervent rage. Rollan pulled Liliya a little closer, keeping a close eye on the girl.

The girl stood straight again, eyes closed. She inhaled deeply, shuddering once, then collapsed. Many people stood up, including Rollan, some going to her side, others just watching and waiting. A nurse assisted quickly, checking her over.

It was then that Rollan got up and moved closer to the door, glancing the fallen girl's way as he went. At that time, Natalie entered the room and made her way to the door as well. Once she was next to Rollan, she quietly asked,

“What happened to her?”

“She just fainted,” he said softly.

Liliya chimed in, “Is she gonna be okay?”

As if responding to Lili's question, the girl shot straight up and tackled the nurse, snapping at and clawing him like a wild animal. The waiting room instantly erupted in screams as people rushed for the doors. The loudest of them was the nurse being eaten alive.

Instinctively, Rollan turned Liliya's head away and used his hand to block her vision, turning around and pushing the glass door open. He ran out and headed for Natalie's truck, repeating,  _Red Chevy, Red Chevy_ , in his head. As he approached the truck he called out to Natalie, “I'll drive, okay?”

He turned to look at her when she didn't reply, only to find she wasn't there. His brows drew together as he glanced around the parking lot, unable to find her, slowly realizing that she was still in the hospital. Thoughts sprinted through his head, one after another.

_I can't leave Liliya alone, not if more people turn._

_I can't just take the truck, that's wrong._

_Liliya's safety is more important than my morals._

_If I get Natalie, she'll owe me. I've saved her once already, she would owe me. Make her take us with her, wherever, just away from here._

He set Liliya down in front of the truck on the median separating the parking spaces, holding her shoulders as he spoke to her. “Stay here. If anything happens, scream as loud as you can, okay? Remember what I taught you.”

“But Papa--”

“I'll be right back, okay? I promise.”

Liliya barely nodded when Rollan ran back toward the hospital, jostling through any crowd of people that got in his way. Natalie was leaning back against the glass of the small entry way room, shocked into stillness. The rabid girl was beating on another person, an old man, and as soon as his screams and breath came to a halt, the girl's eyes darted around the room for her next target, landing on Natalie.

Quickly going through the door, Rollan grabbed Natalie by her long sleeved shirt, yanking her towards him before pulling her through the door. By now she snapped out of it, following Rollan's lead toward her truck.

“I'll drive, you just get in,” Rollan repeated.

“Like hell,” she snapped back, quickening her pace. “I'm  _fine_. That was a one time thing, letting you drive my truck. You aren't doing it again.”

“Alright, alright, just get in.”

Liliya was already climbing in by the time the two reached the vehicle, and after helping her buckle up, Rollan shut the door and got into the front passenger seat. As soon as he shut the door, he said, “Drive.”

At first Natalie didn't know where to go. She just wanted to drive away, as far away as possible, get to Texas, find her parents, make sure they were safe. If it weren't for having passengers, she would have. For now she would take them back to their house then be on her merry way.

Well, that was the plan until Rollan sent Liliya into the house so he could talk to Natalie.

"I know you have already done so much for me," he began with pleading blue eyes. "But Natalie, please, would you be willing to take me and Lili with you? I would ask you to help me get my car and some gas for it, but you want to leave quickly, right? I do not want to keep you from your objective. I just ask you to take us with you, if not for me, for Liliya."

Natalie sighed and tapped her thumb against the steering wheel, her brows drawing together. "You trust easy."

"And you do not?"

She knew immediately what he meant. Thinking back on it, he did tell the truth about his car, but she had no proof he actually had a kid. She mentally scolded herself for her lapse in judgment. She couldn't let it happen again.

"Look, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm not--" Before she could finish, Liliya came outside.

"Papa, I can't reach my other backpack, it's on the shelf in my closet."

"I'll be there in a second, just get some clothes together. Okay?"

"I already did all that though."

Rollan turned away from the truck window and talked with Liliya. As he did, Natalie thought.

_The only reason I considered helping was Liliya. If I don't help Rollan, I don't help her... God, I hate feelings._

With a wave of her hand in a shooing motion, Natalie let out a frustrated growl, "Just go help her, I'll wait."

Rollan stared for a second before the corners of his eyes crinkled with a wide smile. "We'll be quick. Come on, lets get inside."  
  
When they walked up the porch, Rollan picked up the medicine Natalie had dropped, sheepishly looking back at Natalie with a short chuckle. "Thank you."  
  
"Uh huh. Just hurry up."

Natalie waited until the door shut behind them before pulling out her phone. She still wasn't used to the touch screen features of it, or that she wasn't using a flip phone, but it was more convenient. She pressed the phone icon and went to her favorite contacts, hitting her contact for her mom. Natalie held the phone up to her ear, leaning against the wheel, nervously worrying her lip. The line rang and rang, eventually going to voice mail. After leaving a short one, Natalie went to the messages and sent a text, just in case.  
  
“ _Hey mom please get you and dad somewhere safe. i don't think the flu is anything to laugh at. i'm fine. i'll be there soon. if you can, let me know if youre safe.”_  
  
_She will answer a text quicker than a call,_ she thought, smiling slightly.

It quickly faltered, and the frown that replaced it came with a thought,  _What's going to happen to me?_


	4. Emergency Broadcast

 

 

 

The ride wasn't as quiet as Natalie hoped it would be. Her headache was wearing off, thankfully, but Liliya's constant yammering was slowing the process. Sure, she could have snapped at Lili to shut up but then it'd just be awkward and silent, an atmosphere Natalie despised more than anything else. The only break she got from the chatter was whenever Lili got a drink or a snack, all of which Rollan packed for them, along with a suitcase full of their clothes. Liliya wasn't too happy having to leave all but one of her toys behind.

“Pip will get lonely, though,” she argued, petting her toy.

“Pip will understand,” Rollan replied softly.

She went on about it for a few minutes before switching to a different topic.

“So, uh, Natalie? Can I just call ya Nat?”

Natalie let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“'Kay. So Nat, how old are you?”

“Lili, please,” Rollan began, only to be cut off by Natalie.

“I'm old enough to drown my sorrows in alcohol. That answer your question?”

“Not really. I think I 'member Papa telling me you have to be, like, 20 or something, but I don't know your exact age.”

“That's all I'm saying.”

“Fine. Then what's your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“That's close to purple. Purple is mine. Papa's is red. At least I think it is, but he always wears red or picks red things and I'm pretty sure his favorite color is red.”  
  
"Yes, it is," Rollan confirmed.  
  
"Ooh, what's your favorite candy? I love Kit-Kats and M&Ms, and and Starbursts."  
  
"I don't have a favorite candy," Natalie replied, relaxing into her seat a bit. "As long as it's sweet, I'll eat it."  
  
"What about sour candies?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll eat the hell out of some Sour Patch."  
  
Rollan shifted a bit and glanced at Liliya whom giggled.  
  
Oblivious as to why Lili threw a fit of giggles and snorts, Natalie peeked out of the corner of her eyes to Rollan. He was a little pink in his cheeks. "What's so funny?" She finally asked, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Er, it is nothing. Well, I mean... Lili likes to laugh whenever she hears curse words since she knows I don't like her hearing them."  
  
"Hell is not a cuss word," Natalie began, resting one hand atop the wheel while the other lay in her lap. "You know, the old cliche "it's in the Bible" reason. Damn and ass aren't cusses either."  
  
"So can I say 'em?"  
  
"No," Rollan said quickly and sternly. "Even if they are not technically curse words, it still is not lady like to cuss."  
  
Natalie snickered. "Shit, if I knew that, I wouldn't do it. Damn it. Guess I'm not a lady."  
  
When she looked at Rollan, his brows formed a pinch between them, and his eyes were lazily open, a frustrated twitch of a frown. He sighed and looked back to the road, shaking his head slightly. What followed was an odd silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't light either. It was tense, a subtle anger lingering in the air. Did she poke too many times? Did it really bother him that much?  
  
_Whatever_.  _He can deal with it._  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Natalie let out a short huff and turned the radio on. Static. She tried a few other stations -- most of them were pop and country -- and settled on an oldies rock station. Or, what she remembered was one. At the moment it was quiet. No static. No music. Then, right as Natalie moved her hand to switch the radio off, a  flat, mechanical chime interrupted the silence, repeating two more times before a robotic sounding voice started speaking.  
  
_" **This is an Emergency Action Notification requested by the White House. All participating**_ ** _EAS_ _broadcast stations will follow activation procedures in the_ _EAS_** _ **Operating Handbook for a national level emergency. The President of the United States or his representative will shortly deliver a message over the Emergency Alert System.** "_  
  
Natalie's hand hovered for a second or two before she slowly turned the volume knob to the right. Ten seconds of soft static ensued before another voice, this one much more clear, began talking.

" _ **Hello and good evening. To my fellow Americans, if you are not aware of the current crisis, allow me to explain: there is an epidemic that is spreading throughout North America, into Canada, Mexico, and South America. It is a virus we are calling the Green Flu. If you are among those infected, please remain calm and stay vigilant. If you or someone you know begins to show the following symptoms, call the authorities immediately. Do not come in contact with anyone showing symptoms, which are: fever, nausea, delirium, vision loss, muscle cramps, aggression, and hallucinations.**_

" _Get your loved ones to safety by following the CEDA guidelies. Stay in strong-walled shelters, barricade all doors and windows, and avoid all contact with infected persons. After this message there will be a list of evacuation centers located throughout the United States. When it is safe to travel, I advise_  
_you to evacuate to the closest center to you._  
  
" _My people, fellow Americans, I'll say this to you: we will not fall to this disease or anything it may bring. We will rise and stand together in these trying times. God bless you all, and God bless the United States of America._ "

The same mechanical tone played in shorter intervals. After, came the mechanical voice.  
  
_" **Evacuation centers currently located: Birmingham, Alabama.**_ ** _Dothan_** __ **, Alabama. Huntsville, Alabama. Mobile, Alabama. Montgomery, Alabama. Tuscaloosa, Alabama...** "  
  
Natalie's heart beat sped up a bit. She turned the radio down slightly, glancing at Rollan. His focus was the radio, his face scrunched up slightly in thought.  
  
After letting out a heavy sigh, Natalie tapped the wheel with her thumb, sucking her cheeks while her thoughts ate at her.  _Am I infected now? How does this stuff spread? I don't remember seeing any bite marks on either of those women._  She unconsciously scratched at her injured arm.  
  
_"_ **...Georgia. Augusta, Georgia. Macon, Georgia. Savannah, Georgia...** "  
  
_Maybe... Maybe I won't turn into... whatever they are._ " _Infected_."  _But even so, what would happen? Will I just go about as normal?_  
  
"Natalie," Rollan spoke softly, bringing Natalie out of her head. "Maybe we should go to one."  
  
"What?" It was half actual question and half rhetorical. Before he could clarify, though, she continued. "I'll take you two to one but I'm not staying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have parents I need to get to," She hesitantly said.  
  
"I am sure they would understand if you went to an evacuation center."  
  
"Thing is, I don't really want to go to one. I started out going to Texas when this shit happened, so I'm going to keep heading there. And, knowing my parents, they wouldn't go to an evac' their selves. They hate air travel, which is probably what they're doing; flying people out of here."  
  
"So you'll risk your life out there just to get home? It must be more important to them that you stay in one piece instead--"  
  
Natalie cut him off with a glare. "I'm  _not_ going to an evac'. Like I said: I'll take you two, drop you guys off, then I'll be on my merry way to Texas." She added with a sardonic smile. "If I get killed you can say "I told you so."

Rollan sighed, a short breath through his nostrils. "I guess so."  
  
They listened to the radio again.

 

" _ **Wilmington, North Carolina**_ **.** "It paused for a moment before continuing." _ **Minot, North Dakota. Williston, North Dakota**_ **.** "Another pause." _ **Cincinnati, Ohio. Columbus, Ohio**_ **...** "  
  
"Nothing else here?" Natalie questioned allowed. She leaned back in her seat, scratching underneath her cap at her hairline. "Hopefully there's some in South Dakota."  
  
Rollan willed it too. The crackling static voice listed off centers in Pennsylvania, then South Carolina. Rollan looked over his shoulder at Lili. She stayed quiet, eyes focused no where in particular as she picked at Pip's only eyebrow.  
  
" **... _Aberdeen, South Dakota. Rapid City, South Dakota. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Watertown, South Dakota_.**" It paused, then continued, listing off centers in Tennessee.  
  
"Aberdeen isn't far from Route 83," Natalie began, lips forming a line as she thought.  
  
After sighing and adjusting his seat belt, Rollan cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."  
  
Natalie hummed and nodded in response.  
  
" **... _Austin,_** ** _TX. Corpus Christi, TX. El Paso, TX. Houston, TX. Odessa, TX. San Antonio, TX. Tyler, TX_** **...** "  
  
Natalie mentally prayed that her parents were okay. She still hadn't felt a buzz from her phone, signaling she received a text. She let out another sigh through her nose.  
  
It was going to be a long trip to Texas.


	5. Car Alarms and Mutations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a quick shout out and thanks to my proof-readers. They are a huge help to me and I wanted to make sure readers knew that. Both of them are on wattpad, so thank you steck and nicolettem64!
> 
> Now on with the story...

 

 

 

The ride into South Dakota was void of conversation. Natalie didn't want to listen to the emergency message more than twice so she put a classical CD in. The airy notes of a violin quietly played, soon joined by a trumpet. While it wasn't the worse music, Natalie certainly wasn't a fan of it. After a curious glance at Rollan, Natalie found his brows raised, his head bobbing slightly.  
  
_Dear Lord, he's one of those_ , She sighed through her nose.  
  
She looked in the rearview mirror to see what Lili was doing.  
  
Liliya was busying herself with eating all the granola bars, trying to do it without making much noise. She was technically only allowed to have two for now, but, considering Rollan wasn't paying attention, she managed to eat -- by the looks of it -- five. She was working on number six when the top half of the bar snapped off and fell onto the floor. Liliya's blue eyes widened as she stared down at the fallen food. She continued eating the rest of the bar, keeping quiet about it.  
  
_I guess I'll worry about that later. Floor liners should keep my truck clean._  
  
A hazy feeling washed over her, like a veil of thin realization. People are turning into zombie-like creatures, rabid with an unstoppable rage, and she's worried about her truck getting dirty?  
  
_It_ is _new_.  
  
_You were bit, though, dumbass._  
  
Being bitten... would that turn her? Would she turn into a monster like many others have? How soon would she turn? Is it possible she won't? One question after another entered her mind and she couldn't answer any of them; she couldn't even give herself a sarcastic answer.  
  
Her heart thumped in her chest and her legs started shaking. She ground her teeth together, forcing the fear away, and thought back on the earlier events. She glanced at the radio clock, clicking her tongue.   
  
_It's only been three hours. It seems like a shit ton happened in that little amount of time._  
  
How much time did she have left? Would she even make it to Aberdeen? How does it even spread?  
  
_I can't turn into one of those things. I can't. I won't._  
  
Her train of thoughts were derailed when Liliya spoke up.  
  
"Hey Papa," Liliya said through a mouth full of granola. "Am I still gonna havta do school?"  
  
"Not... at the moment, no. I will find a way for you to do it, do not worry."  
  
"Oh, I won't."  
  
Natalie let out a little chuckle, relaxing just the slightest bit "Got a lover of learning, do you?"  
  
Rollan huffed. "It's even sadder considering I'm a teacher."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She debated as to prompt him further or drop it. She didn't really want to think about turning, at the moment, so this could be a good distraction.  
  
"What grade do you teach?"  
  
"Ninth grade English."  
  
"English. Huh. How long have you known it?"  
  
"I learned it when I was five or so. I enjoyed learning it so I decided to teach it."  
  
"You decided that young?"  
  
"No." He turned to face her, gesturing with his hands slightly. "I came to America with my uncle and went to college. I did not really know what I wanted to do, but I ended up helping a... friend out with his work, teaching him what I knew. Tutoring him. I really liked it when I could see it click when he understood something, so I changed my major and studied to be a teacher. I chose English because it was my favorite subject in school."  
  
"Pretty neat." Natalie stretched her fingers out. "I take it you know Russian, but does Lili?"  
  
"No," Lili responded for her self, loud and matter-of-factly. "I don't. And I don't want to."  
  
"I have tried teaching her before, but she just ignored me. It comes in handy, though. I can tell her what her birthday present is without her understanding."  
  
"Wow. Didn't expect you to be so cruel."  
  
Rollan stuttered, quickly trying to clarify. "I mean...I-- It's not--"  
  
"Chill out, Rollan. I was joking. I think it's funny."  
  
Liliya gasped sharply. "How could you! It ain't funny! It's mean!"  
  
Natalie chuckled. She quickly stopped, having to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting someone who darted out into the road, but it was too late. The front of the truck rammed into their side, tossing them up onto the hood and slapped into the windshield, leaving a spider web of shattered glass where their head hit.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Natalie put the truck in park and rushed out, followed by Rollan.  
  
She looked at the person sprawled out on the hood, unmoving, and held her forehead, pushing her cap out of her eyes. Blood seeped into the cracks in the glass, splattering the hood and the surrounding glass.  
  
"I didn't even see him," She breathed, mostly to herself. "Holy shit, I just--"  
  
The corpse's head snapped up, followed by its body, flinging itself off the truck. It fell onto the gravel road, scrambling up and toward Natalie. She backed away, grinding her teeth together, readying herself for its attack. Before it could, Rollan grabbed its shirt and flung it away, the body skidding on the road. Natalie and Rollan hurried into the truck, buckled, and Natalie put it in drive and gassed it, barely missing the Infected. It chased after the vehicle, one arm dangling at its side, the other swiping at the retreating vehicle.   
  
"Thanks." Natalie let out the breath she was holding.   
  
"No problem." Rollan looked at Lili. "You okay, sweet pea?"  
  
Her eyes were glassy, but she replied. "Yeah. Are you? Was it scary?"  
  
"We're fine. It was a little, but we braved through it." Rollan took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb in circles. "It's okay."  
  
Natalie tapped his shoulder. When he looked, she pointed ahead. "We've got a little extra company."  
  
After sitting back in his seat properly, Rollan sighed as he surveyed the road before him. They were coming up to a small town. Infected roamed around, pawing at their selves, shuffling to and fro.  
  
"Should we go through?"  
  
"I don't think we should turn around." Natalie glanced at the mirror, slowing down just slightly. "I should probably punch it. If I speed through, probably won't have to worry about any of them swarming."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just--" For a couple seconds he stayed quiet. "I can't think of anything else to do."  
  
"Alrighty. Hold on."  
  
Natalie gripped the wheel and pushed on the accelerator, getting the truck up from thirty to sixty. Rollan took her warning literally and held onto the handlebar next to his head. It didn't take long for them to reach the little town, as well as alerting the Infected to their presence. Natalie managed to fly past most of them, some ended up being clipped, but, luckily, none ran toward the truck head on.  
  
Rollan relaxed his grip a bit, allowing his lip to curl up slightly. "Should be through here in no time," He breathed out.  
  
As soon as he finished, a loud bellow erupted from behind the truck. Natalie set her jaw to the side and, without looking at him, mumbled, "You just  _had_  to say something."  
  
Rollan was already looking through the windows trying to find the source of the noise, but couldn't see anything. He turned around and opened his mouth to talk to Lili, but saw a large, lopsided creature through the window. It roared and lifted its massive arm and charged toward the truck, easily catching up to the speeding vehicle.  
  
Rollan reached his hand out as he shouted, "Lili!"  
  
Natalie barely saw a glimpse of the creature before it rammed into the bed, turning the whole truck around from its blow. The truck kept spinning and Natalie kept turning the wheel into the spin, feet cemented into the floorboard, hissing cusses through her teeth.  
  
The truck slammed into a parked car, the nails on chalkboard screech of the metal grating on the ears of the passengers. The airbags deployed, Liliya started screaming, Rollan tried to calm her down, howls of enraged Infected flooded Natalie's ears; no matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't focus on any one noise.  
  
Natalie growled and turned, glaring at Lili. "Shut up!" She snapped.  
  
_Thwump! Thwump, thump!_  
  
The sudden thumps made Natalie jump. She looked out her window to see what caused them. Infected hurled their selves at the Chevy, scratching and pounding against the cab and hood. One climbed on top of it and threw itself onto the windshield, cracking it further.  
  
After unbuckling Natalie reached across Rollan and opened the glove box and pulled her pistol out, aiming at the Infected. It punched through the glass, cutting its hand open in several places, but it didn't flinch. It kept wailing on the windshield, shrieking every time its effort failed.  
  
Before it made another hit, Natalie fired her gun. Its body collapsed, but just as soon as it did, another Infected came scrambling onto the hood. Natalie aimed at it and fired, hitting its shoulder. She squeezed the trigger again, and the bullet buried into the Infected's head.  
  
Then the thumping stopped. Natalie could hear her thoughts again. A car alarm added to the band of shrieks, calling the Infected to it, except for the huge one that rammed the truck. It shook its head and ballooned arm, bringing its focus back to Natalie's truck.  
  
"Nat--"  
  
"I got it, Rollan," Natalie growled, pushing against the airbag to deflate it.  
  
She reached for the keys and turned them forward, trying to get the truck to start back up, but it just turned over. Natalie glanced at the lopsided figure stomping toward them, arm raised, grunting with each step. Her heart thumped in her chest and she was sure the others could hear it. She made eye contact with it. Her heart lurched.  
  
It was almost comical when a stick knocked against its tiny head.  
  
It turned back and forth, trying to find what threw the stick, finding it when the person shouted.  
  
"Hey! Um, the people in the truck, you guys, er, can come inside!"  
  
The first to act was Rollan. He unbuckled and opened the door, looking in the direction the girl's voice came from. She was holding a few more sticks, waving at the creature which was now stomping toward her.  
  
"Great, just great. It's either get crushed by that thing or go into a random stranger's house. Perfect."   
  
Even though she was complaining the whole time, Natalie still got out of the truck. Rollan met her and got Liliya out of the truck, holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
"Um, hang on!" The girl threw another stick at the creature.  
  
The three watched as she moved to the side, beckoning the creature toward her. It seemed intent on obeying, raising its arm in front of its face and charged, bellowing as it went. Rollan's and Natalie's hearts stopped, thinking she was about to be flattened; but she ducked and rolled out of the way, causing the Infected to ram into a tree.  
  
The girl waved at them. "Hurry!" She ran toward her house, opening the door and waited for them.  
  
Both took off running and hurried into the house.


	6. God Be With You

 

 

 

Once inside the house the girl led them down to the basement.  
  
Rollan kept Lili in his arms, his grip on her strong. He decided to follow last in line, letting Natalie take the middle since she had the gun.   
  
There wasn't any need to be violent. The girl gave them no reason to distrust her. But after his expectations of Natalie being kind were squashed he didn't know what to expect from this newcomer. Being their savior didn't mean she would remain friendly; she might want something in return.  
  
_Or_ , Rollan thought.  _She is just a very nice girl who wanted to help us out. Do not judge a book by its cover._  
  
The girl opened the basement door, waiting until the two filed in before shutting and bolting the door behind them.  
  
The first thing Rollan noticed was an older, brown skinned man sitting in a chair in the corner. He ran his fingers across the table next to him before lifting his hand in a small wave, to which Lili returned with a wiggle of her fingers.  
  
After watching him for a few seconds, Rollan glanced around the room, taking refuge next to the far wall. The floors and walls were cement, splotches of different colored paint decorating the wall opposite of him. Boxes were stacked up everywhere and the table the man was sitting next to was actually a pool table. There was a suitcase propped against the other door, bulging from being stuffed. The wall behind Rollan had tools hanging up on a tool rack, and in the corner by it were a couple sets of golf clubs.  
  
Natalie, having followed Rollan, noticed he looked at the clubs, then whispered, "Could use those to whack some zombies."  
  
There was a brief moment of noise from the man getting up from his creaky chair. He met the girl half way, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You alright, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think that thing will be rattled for a little while, I uh, did the thing you suggested."  
  
"That's my girl." He smiled and held her cheek then turned to the other three. "Are you all okay?"  
  
"Yes, th--"  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING," Liliya exclaimed throwing her hands up. "THAT THING WAS HUGE AND SCARY AND WE CRASHED AND THE PEOPLE TRIED TO EAT US!"  
  
"Liliya!"  
  
"What? I'm just tellin' them how it is!"  
  
The man let out a low laugh, shaking his head. "You hurt?"  
  
"Well... No."  
  
"Then I'd say you're alright."  
  
Liliya crossed her arms and turned away, hiding her face in Rollan's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry. We are okay. Shaken up, maybe, but no one is hurt."  
  
"Good, good. My name's Benjamin. This is my daughter, Amelia."  
  
"I am Rollan, this is my daughter Liliya, and this is Natalie." Rollan set Liliya down and shook Benjamin's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Benjamin then held his hand out to Lili.  
  
She begrudgingly took it, giving one firm shake before she scooted back between Natalie and Rollan. "Nice to meet you, too. Um... I like your dress, Amelia."  
  
Rollan patted Lili's back as he listened to her talk to Benjamin and Amelia, studying the two.  
  
Amelia was almost the exact opposite of Natalie. Wheras Natalie had blonde hair, Amelia had dark brown hair tied up into a bun, a couple strands framing her round, pale rose face. Natalie had deep green eyes where Amelia's were big and dark brown, pupils barely visible, with thick lashes surrounding them, and her nose was small and pointed, unlike Natalie's, which was long and round. She was a few inches shorter than Natalie, too. She wore a vest top dress with a blue skirt, black leggings, and slouchy gray boots.  
  
Benjamin's hair was similar in color to Amelia's, though it turned gray in some places, including his trimmed beard. His hazel eyes hung open tiredly, corners wrinkled with laugh lines. His skin was a dark, autumn leaf brown, though pale and covered in perspiration, the green collared shirt dampened around his chest and armpits because of it.  
  
"That thing has been here all night?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Yeah. We tried to keep quiet in here, just in case. It heard the neighbor's dog barking and broke the door down to get to it," Benjamin replied with a small punching motion.  
  
Natalie crossed her arms. "Wait, so... You're telling me, now that that thing knows we're in here, it can break the damn door down to get to us? Brilliant. Just  _brilliant_."  
  
"We have another door leading out of the basement. If it gets in here, we'll just leave out the back door, start the car alarm again, then drive away in Ame's car."  
  
"Great plan. I bet that thing will just let us waltz away, no chase involved."  
  
"Natalie," Rollan muttered.  
  
"What? You think we can out drive that thing, even after it screwed my truck up?"  
  
"No, but--" Rollan let out a long sigh then turned to the other two. "Can I talk to her for a second?"  
  
Benjamin nodded and Ame followed him to the other side of the room. Liliya decided to join them, introducing them to her stuffed bunny.  
  
Natalie started in a low voice, "Please tell me you're not going to try and lecture me."  
  
"No, I am not. I agree with you, I do not think we can drive away without it catching up to us. I do think being rude to them after they have helped us, risked their--"  
  
"Her. Technically it was Amelia."  
  
"Okay, I think being rude after Amelia risked her life to help us will hurt our opportunity to accompany them."  
  
"What makes you sure that they actually want to help?"  
  
Rollan shrugged slightly, pointing his thumb at them. "They seem nice enough. Benjamin said "we" so I assume he means all of us."  
  
"He could have just meant him and Amelia. Besides, I don't think going with him is--"  
  
They would have continued they're back and forth conversation but a loud  _ **BANG**_  silenced the whole room. A couple more bangs echoed down into the basement before a low bellow erupted. The creature stomped around, crashing into things.  
  
No one moved an inch, their feet glued to the floor, dreading what might happen if they made a noise. The first to move was Benjamin, taking slow, steady steps, his eyes focused on the floor before his feet. He grabbed the doorknob and turned to look at Rollan, rolling his wrist, beckoning him over.   
  
Rollan hesitated. He glanced at Liliya then pointed next to Natalie, waiting for Lili to come over. He and Benjamin then went through the door, carefully climbing the steps.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, Benjamin grabbed the doorknob, putting a finger to his lips as he opened the door. He peeked out and listened briefly before shutting the door again  
  
"It sounds like it's in the kitchen," He whispered. Benjamin looked at Rollan. "You know the plan, right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Rollan responded. "Though I am with Natalie. There is no way--"  
  
"I know. I know. I'll take care of that. I'm gonna stay."  
  
There was an urge to convince Benjamin not to stay, to try and think of a way they could all leave; but then Rollan noticed the bags under the older man's eyes, his complexion ashen and clammy, the subtle warmth radiating from his body.  
  
It left his lips before he thought, "You're infected."  
  
With a short nod Benjamin pulled out two sets of keys. "Where are you three headed?"  
  
"We were... We are going to an evacuation site in Aberdeen."  
  
"You three are good people, I can tell... I need you to get Ame out of here." Benjamin interrupted Rollan when he opened his mouth. "You owe her. She didn't have to go out and save you three. I didn't want her to, but she told me her plan and left before I even got to protest," He sighed and held the keys out to Rollan.  
  
Rollan raised his hand up and cupped the keys, studying them in his palm as Benjamin continued.  
  
"The keys with the "A" on it are Ame's, of course. The keys with the cross are mine. When you leave the basement, hit the alarm on my keys. Since my car is parked on the street, that will get them away from the driveway. Get to Ame's car and get out of here as fast as you can. Drive through the yard if the street is blocked."  
  
After putting the keys in his pocket, Rollan looked up. "What about Amelia? What are we--"  
  
"Give her this." Benjamin pulled a silver locket out from underneath his shirt, then over his head, putting it in Rollan's hand. "She'll know when you give it to her, that I... Please. Get her out of here. From a father to a father, you know your baby needs to be safe before you."  
  
"I do." Rollan put the locket away with the keys. "We will make sure she is safe. I am... I am sorry that you ended up having to do this. If we had not come here..."  
  
There was a brightness to Benjamin's eyes when he chuckled, like a sliver of hope. "I'm glad you three came along. She might've had to see me as one of those things." He put his hand on Rollan's shoulder and his smile widened just the slightest, sighing through his nose. "Thank you, Rollan. May God be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. A Quick Stop

 

 

 

The car ride was the worst one Natalie had ever taken. The silence, awkward and deafening, mentally killed her. It gnawed on her brain and rang in her ears, her mind scrabbling to find  _something_  to listen to; it sent itches and urges to make her move, speak, do anything to make noise, but she fought the urge, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Even the surrounding fields mimicked the silence, bare of any kind of structure or life, giving an eerie atmosphere to the situation.  
  
She thanked God when Lili, who had been oddly quiet, spoke up. "Papa... I need to potty."  
  
Rollan glanced in the rearview mirror. "How bad?"  
  
"Like it's a level 7."  
  
Natalie then thanked God they stopped somewhere. The place they stopped at was the only sign of habitation for miles. It was a small, salmon pink house right off the highway and about thirty minutes outside of Aberdeen -- somewhere just outside of Leola. The driveway opened to a semi-circle in front of the house leaving enough room to park a couple of cars on the gravel, which Rollan did.  
  
Rollan got out and went to the house to check for any Infected. Natalie stayed with Liliya by the car, and Amelia remained in her seat.  
  
Even though Natalie didn't know her for long, she could tell Amelia was a happy person; but, you know, the earlier situation kind of destroyed that presence around Amelia.  
  
Natalie could feel it when she, Lili, and Amelia were in the car, waiting for Rollan and Benjamin to get in. First, it was just a panicky atmosphere, which Natalie understood. Then, when Benjamin pointed at the car and hollered something, Amelia tried to leave the vehicle, grabbing the handle and pulling on it, her other hand flat with fingers splayed on the window, curling, clutching at her father's figure when Natalie grabbed her arm and snapped at her to stay put. After, Rollan hesitated but ran to the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
_"He said go. He said go."_  
  
Natalie didn't understand why Rollan repeated that to himself, like it was a good excuse to leave the man behind. Maybe he was trying to make his self feel better, pained to listen to Amelia plead for Rollan to stop the car, gasping and pressing her hands against the window. Maybe Rollan thought he was a bad person for leaving Benjamin behind, certifying the man's death.  
  
As Natalie pulled her cap off, a twinge of pain spiraled around her arm, and, oddly, she thought of Benjamin. It slowly came to her like putting together a puzzle. His skin ashen, riddled with sweat, the heat radiating from him, and the subtle unease standing near him; symptoms of being infected.  
  
Natalie's face scrunched up when she finally put the picture together.  _Dammit, Nat, he was infected, and your dumb ass didn't realize it?_  
  
Then,  _was... was he bit? I didn't see anywhere he could have been, but... He was wearing a sweater; he could have covered it. But how long ago did it happen, if it happened? A day? Is that how long it takes?_  
  
As she fitted her cap back on, she looked down at her arm.  _Is that how long I have? But wouldn't the symptoms start to show already? I mean, if the virus spreads like an infection, they should. Then why am I not showing symptoms? Is it not spread through bites?_  
  
It gave her a sliver of hope, but it came with a nauseating idea. She could turn in less than 24 hours.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Liliya tugged on her jacket. "When do you think he'll be done?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Liliya trotted in place and whined, "I have to peeeeeeee."  
  
"Sooooooo? He's just making sure it's safe, be patient."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You don't gotta pee. I'm at a level 8 now."  
  
Just then, Rollan came back out of the house and held up a thumb. Liliya took off and went inside the house, followed by Rollan.  
  
There was a brief moment where Natalie didn't move. When she did it was to knock on Amelia's window, to which the girl opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
"We'll just stop for a bit," Natalie informed her, though she was sure Amelia already knew.  
  
Amelia followed Natalie inside then sat down on a couch, keeping her arms wrapped around herself. She kept her eyes cast down and her bottom lip between her teeth, peeling off some of the flesh.  
  
Not wanting to be around her, Natalie went into the kitchen, finding Rollan leaned against the table.  
  
"Crisis averted I'm assuming," She joked.  
  
"Ha, yeah. I barely managed to tell her where it was before she ran off again."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Then, Rollan spoke quietly, loud enough for only Natalie to hear. "What do you think we should do?" His eyes cut behind Natalie at the doorway between the living room and kitchen.  
  
After stepping closer Natalie lowered her voice. "What  _are_  we supposed to do? You're the one Benjamin talked to."  
  
There was a hesitation in his voice, an uncertainty. "He wanted us to take her to an evacuation center. He asked where we are heading, and I told him. We owed him and Amelia, is what he said, so the least we could do is take her with us, get her to safety..." He huffed out a chuckle, looking away. "From a father to a father."  
  
Natalie crossed her arms. "Wow. Way to turn the guilt knife, Ben."  
  
"I do not mind--"  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I don't give a shit. The dude did give us a car, so, fine, we'll take Amelia to an evac'."  
  
_Technically I'm the one hauling all these people to an evac'. Because I "owe" them._  
  
The truth behind that thought was irritating. She owed Rollan for getting her out of the hospital, she owed Amelia for saving them. How did she get wrapped up in all this?  
  
_I never asked them to do a damn thing. You should have kept your guard up, screw helping people. Wasn't that your motto? God, you're such a damn idiot. All because he had a kid._ Supposedly  _had a kid. Never had proof that he did._  
  
_They don't need you to get to an evac'. Maybe I can find another truck..._  
  
Her annoyance must have soaked into her expression because Rollan spoke again. "Natalie? Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, I'm dandy. Just thinking about how shitty things -- what is that?" Natalie pointed at the silver locket in Rollan's hand.  
  
"It was Benjamin's. He also asked me to give it Amelia so I thought I might... do that now."  
  
Before Natalie could respond Liliya power-walked in, plopping down in the chair opposite of Rollan.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Rollan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Liliya kept her eyes focused on Pip.  
  
"Okay," Natalie continued. "So give it to her."  
  
"I do not just want to... I do not know, I just want to--"  
  
"Break it to her easy? I think we're a bit past that, Rollan." She paused to let out a sign. "Hand it here." She held out her hand.  
  
"What?" Rollan stood up straight. "I mean--"  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes and grabbed the locket. She then turned and went to the icebox, opened it, looked around at the content then grabbed a pouch of juice.  
  
_Thank God the power hasn't gone out yet._  
  
She went into the living room, Rollan following, and stood next to the couch. She held out the juice first, waving it a bit.  
  
"Get a drink."  
  
Amelia looked up at Natalie, blinking tears away. "N-no I'm okay, th--"  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
Quietly, Amelia took the pouch. She shakily pulled the straw from the pouch and poked it through the top, then took a single sip.  
  
"Alright." Natalie sat down on the coffee table across from Amelia. "Rollan?"  
  
"Oh, uh." Rollan bristled but slowly approached, explaining everything Benjamin told him, slowly, tenderly, like he was speaking to a bird that might fly away if he spoke too harshly.  
  
Amelia kept her head down, eyes staring nowhere in particular as she continued sipping her juice. Tears continued to well up and trickle down her cheeks, leaving thin stains on her red face.  
  
When Rollan finished Natalie held out the locket.  
  
Amelia gently took it and stared at it blankly, like it held no meaning to her what-so-ever. Then she shuddered, let out a sob, and held it close to her chest, and after dropping the juice pouch, used her other hand to cover her eyes. She hiccupped and choked slightly when she inhaled, then let it back out in a strained whine, almost a whistle. She tried to hold it in, gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists; but it didn't work. Instead it produced the opposite result and made her cry harder.  
  
Natalie wasn't quite sure, but she thought she heard Amelia ask, "Why?"  
  
Nothing was said. Natalie stayed where she was, looking away, listening to Rollan's footsteps as he approached the couch and sat down next to Amelia. She stopped listening when he started trying to comfort her.  
  
_How the hell did I let myself get wrapped up in this? How could the one time I let my guard down lead to this?_  
  
_Because the world hates you, Nat._  
  
Natalie stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
_Right. God, you know what, I'm not playing chaperone. If they want to get to an evac' center, they can get there by their selves. They don't need me._


	8. Sorrows Drowned in Juice

 

 

 

The loud sob Amelia let out startled Lili. She thought the girl would cry because of how scary things became, but she didn't think Amelia would cry  _that_  hard. It was sad listening to her choke on air, letting out stuttered hiccups. It made her heart ache and her stomach flop, and she tried to block out the sounds; but she could only think of how frightening it would be to have to leave her Papa.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to Benjamin and what he said before they split up.  
  
_"I'll make some noise in the back of the house so you four can leave through the basement door. It will grab its attention, and before it finds me, I'll leave out the kitchen door and circle around the house to get to the car."_  
  
At some point during his part of the plan, he decided to stay at home. When Lili, Amelia, and Natalie were in the car, Liliya saw Benjamin circle around the house and meet Rollan by the basement door. Benjamin and Rollan then sped toward the car, but the large mutant burst through the door, letting out an agitated howl. Liliya's heart nearly leaped out of her chest, but her Papa wasn't the creatures target; Benjamin was.  
  
Amelia prepared to charge in for her father's rescue, but Natalie grabbed her, snapped "Stay here," and watched on with the rest of them.  
  
A lump swelled in Liliya's throat. She wanted to shout for Papa, tell Natalie to help him, make sure he wouldn't get hurt; he looked about ready to make himself the Infected's target.  
  
Then Benjamin pointed at the car, yelled something at Rollan, and her Papa came running to the car. He jumped in, shifted the gear, and pulled away.  
  
Amelia protested by shouting, "Wait!" repeatedly and tried to open the door.  
  
After that Liliya blocked out whatever came next. She didn't want to hear or see anything, so she made herself as small as possible and squeezed her eyes shut. Conflict made her anxious, even just the smallest argument. She didn't like it. The only way to avoid it was to block it out, so she did, whenever she wanted to.  
  
The next thing she knew, she had to go to the bathroom really bad so they stopped at a house.  
  
Liliya decided to stay in the kitchen and sit at the table where she couldn't see Amelia. She didn't want to see any pain Amelia might have expressed because if Lili saw it, she would feel it, and she did not, under any circumstances, want to feel it. She didn't know exactly why she hurt when other people hurt, but she didn't really care. She didn't want to see it, either way.  
  
Tears gathered and fell from her eyes and she held her breath.  
  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Papa doesn't like seeing me cry._  
  
She exhaled slowly and sat up straight, puffing out her chest and wiping her eyes as she did so. She clutched Pip to her chest and squeezed him tight, nodding approvingly at her bravery.  
  
Then Natalie walked into the room and Lili's shoulders deflated. Lili liked Natalie but... She was also a bit scared of her.  
  
Natalie opened the refrigerator and pulled out a box of juice pouches, then walked over to the table. She set the box down and pulled out a pouch and held it out to Lili, which she took.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Natalie left the box on the table and went to the cabinets and began looking through them.  
  
Liliya slid off her chair and sipped some juice before asking, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"A cooler bag or a cooler."  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Liliya set Pip and her juice pouch down and began looking in the lower cabinets. She recalled the cooler bags other kids would bring to school, most of them decorated with super heroes or princesses, but her favorite one was Joey's. It was bright neon colors splattered on a white background, and it glowed in the dark. How cool was that?  
  
Moving to a different cabinet after the last two were unsuccessful, her thoughts shifted from lunch bags to Joey. He was a high school student that Rollan tutored and, really, her only friend at school. She only saw him at lunch since the high school and elementary school cafeteria were connected, but she didn't mind it too much since she usually saw him after school when he came over to their house to study.  
  
Whenever Joey was done studying, Rollan let him play some video games to relax. He would always invite Liliya to watch or play with him, and most of the time she beat him at whatever game they were playing. She cheered and flaunted her victory, but he would just laugh and say, "I'll get you next time." He won a match every once in a while, but Liliya was just too good.  
  
"Found one!" Liliya sprang up and hopped over to Natalie, holding the bag out to her.  
  
"Nice. Good size." Natalie took the bag and started going through the pantry.  
  
Liliya just watched her and waited to see if Natalie needed any help. If she winced when she reached for something, Lili took a step forward, ready to assist, but Natalie went on without a word.  
  
"Um, do you need any help, Nat?"  
  
"I don't think you can reach anything up here, but..." Natalie glanced at Lili and stood still. "How about you take the bag over to the table and fill it up for me?"  
  
"Okay!" Liliya snatched the bag and dropped it on the table.  
  
She went back and forth from the counter to the table, grabbing two or three cans at a time, then set them inside the bag next to the juice. Liliya placed the cans just so to fit as many as possible inside the bag.  
  
When Natalie finished gathering food up, she watched Lili organize the cans. "Little OCD, huh?"  
  
Liliya looked up at Natalie, tilting her head. "What does OCD actually  _mean_? 'Cause kids at school said I was that and I didn't know what it meant cause Papa never actually told me."  
  
"Why'd they call you OCD?"  
  
"'Cause when I colored I put all my pencils in color order. I just thought it was pretty. And I just like makin' things neat 'cause if things are neat you can... you can have more things fit in a tiny space."  
  
Natalie smirked. "It means you like making things as neat as possible."  
  
With a purse of her lips, Liliya sighed. "Well Papa says wanting things neat is different than being OCD."  
  
Liliya finished fitting the cans in the bag and leaned back into the chair. She looked at Natalie again, who pulled the bag closer and zipped it up.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for medicine."  
  
Liliya watched Natalie walk out of the room, leaving her alone again.  
  
_She's not so bad._  
  
After grabbing her juice and scooping Pip back into her arms, she sat back down and stared at the stuffed animal's eyes, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
Then she saw the eyes of the Infected person who crashed into Natalie's truck. Its eyes were closed at first, and the only thing Liliya could focus on was the blood seeping into the cracks of the broken windshield. Then its eyes snapped open. Liliya's heart stopped. She wanted to call for help but the words were stuck in her throat.  
  
Liliya sniffled, cleared her throat, then sipped her juice again, trying to block out the memory.  
  
It was then she thought,  _I can't do it. I'm always gonna see sick people._ And then,  _The sick people aren't gonna go away, are they?_  
  
Life wasn't going to be the same. The reality she was now living in is a nightmare that she won't ever wake from, no matter how hard she tried. She understood it and decided to take a page out of Natalie's book and drown her newfound sorrows in juice, allowing the tears to trace down her cheeks.  
  
But no matter how scary things would get, she promised herself one thing:  _I'll be brave for Papa._


	9. On the Road Again

 

 

 

The reflection in the mirror was one of a horror movie. Blood was smeared on her clothes and her face, her hair was starting to tangle in a few places, and the bandage around her left arm turned red from the blood absorbing into it. The lighting didn't help either. The bathroom light popped and went out as soon as the switch was flipped on, leaving the window covered by a thick curtain as the only light source in the tiny room. Sunlight lazily cascaded in and lit half of Natalie's figure, leaving the rest shadowed. Her reflection captured her focus and wouldn't let go. The more she studied herself, the chillier the room seemed to grow.  
  
Something churned in Natalie's stomach, physical, either bile or imaginary knots tightening, almost unbearable, slowly growing in intensity. She had to let out a sharp gasp, a breath she didn't know she held, before leaning over the sink, frantically turning the knobs on the faucet. The water streamed out, cold, and Natalie cupped her hands under the fall before patting her face. It didn't have that great of a calming affect, rather, it didn't have any at all and instead reminded her how cold the day had been so far.  
  
The car accident itself would have left her shaky, but adding blood thirsty zombies to the mix just freaked her out more. Then the whole ordeal of getting out of Benjamin's house, realizing he was infected some way, having to listen to Amelia... It all fell on Natalie's shoulders and weakened her knees, making her drop to her rear and lean against the wall. She used her foot to shut the door and let her hands support her head, her headache knocking against her skull. Acting all fine and dandy in front of the others, determined not to show herself being weak, grew almost too difficult, but, finally, she was able to collapse and let out her anxiety with heavy, sharp breaths. The events rattled through her mind, bouncing off walls and ricocheted back harder than before, focusing on one thing nearly impossible. She grit her teeth and pushed the palms of her hands into her eyes, suppressing as much emotion as possible.  
  
_Count, just count._  
  
Mouthing numbers as she thought them, Natalie steadily calmed her heart and mind, a mild frustration taking the place of worry. She waited momentarily before thinking over everything, stopping her train of thoughts when it arrived to Benjamin. The man showed symptoms of being infected, though how did he become that way? How long was he infected for? Is it possible you can get infected more than one way? Would that change the amount of time until you turn? Does everyone turn?  
  
The waters grew deeper and murkier every time she thought about it. She needed answers. She desperately needed them. If she was going to turn, she wanted to know, to prevent it any way possible, if possible. She could only think of one way, but her stomach churned at the thought. If in some way she died, turning or otherwise, how would she ever tell her parents? How would she ever let them know? They'd go on in life wondering where she was, if she was okay. If they were still alive, that is. She wouldn't know unless she went to Texas and made sure they weren't at home. Maybe they did go to an evac'. Maybe she should go to one, but... either way, she might never know where they are.  
  
She bit her lip as her brows pinched together. There wasn't anything worse than this situation. Her parents meant everything to her, and the thought of losing them or never knowing their fate... She couldn't help letting her eyes well up, a stray tear making its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, like it stung her. She then raised her arm and pulled back the layers of clothing before looking at the bandage wrapped around her arm. A little blood seeped through the once clean white cloth. Natalie raised her other hand and grazed her fingers along the side of the bite, the flesh beneath tender to the touch. Had she took the Green Flu more seriously, this may have been preventable. No, she just had to brush it off.  
  
Now she knew, of course, that this isn't some flu, but a terrifying disease that, according to the emergency broadcast, has already spread across America and some other countries. Did that mean everywhere was like Amelia's home town? Most likely. It hurt to think that the world was really gone, infested with zombies who's sole purpose is to kill anybody, uninfected, in their presence. A zombie apocalypse.  
  
_Why couldn't I have paid more attention to it? I could have gotten home sooner, make sure Mom and Dad were okay..._    
  
As she let out a sigh, she carefully pushed her sleeves back down. Thankfully, she wasn't in any pain since the doctor gave her some painkillers, and she didn't have to worry about infection since the doctor gave her a few shots to prevent it. Even with the shot though, the doctor still wanted her to keep taking antibiotics, just in case.  
  
_At least for a week_.  
  
Slowly, lazily, Natalie pushed off the wall into a crouch and opened the cabinet under the sink, looking for a first aid kit; after she moved a gallon of bleach, she found one. It was small and decorated by a kid with a pink marker. It had a stick figure of a girl with a thermometer in her mouth, frowning, then a plus sign before a bottle of -- what Natalie assumed -- medicine. Then there was an equal sign, and under all of it was the same stick figure girl with a big smile.  
  
After staring at the box for a second, Natalie opened it. It had all of what she expected the little box would contain: band-aids, antibiotic ointment, a small gauze pad, and a wheel of medical tape, though not a lot. She pursed her lips and tilted her head, debating on whether to take the whole thing or just some of it.  
  
_There's barely anything useful here. It's an okay amount for a one time use, maybe for a kid, but--_  
  
Natalie closed the lid and set the box down on the counter. The ointment she could use, if nothing else, and the other supplies might come in handy if Liliya scrapes her knee.  
  
Walking into the kitchen earlier to see Liliya red faced and teary eyed was a little shocking. The kid seemed to be doing fine so why was she crying? Natalie didn't really care so that's why she didn't say anything. Maybe she just got freaked out about the zombies finally.  
  
The next thing she searched was the mirror cabinet. It was full of pill bottles, hygiene products, a roll of gauze, and an ear thermometer. Natalie looked through the bottles, using the dim sunlight to read the labels. She found one bottle of acetaminophen and a half full bottle of ibuprofen, both she set on top of the first aid kit. No antibiotics though. She decided to take the gauze and thermometer as well.  
  
_Deodorant can wait_.  
  
She momentarily stopped in the bathroom doorway.  
  
_You probably already smell like shit anyway._  
  
When Natalie entered the living room, Amelia was curled up on the couch, back facing the rest of the room, a soft whistle emanating from her with each breath. Natalie tip-toed to the kitchen to prevent waking Amelia up.  
  
Rollan was listening to Liliya explain what she and Natalie got for food when Natalie walked in.  
  
"I kinda wish we were able to keep the granola bars..."  
  
"Why?" Natalie set the medical supplies next to the cooler bag. "You already had your fill."  
  
Lili's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What, you had like... five? Six?"  
  
Rollan spoke up next, looking at Liliya as he asked, "What? You ate six granola bars?"  
  
"I-I just... Uhm. Well, funny thing, I thought you said I could have two every once in a while and I was just eatin' what you said I could."  
  
Lifting a brow and crossing his arms, Rollan stared at her, remaining quiet.  
  
"Sorry to out you, Lil," Natalie chuckled, not sorry at all. "But..." She trailed off, realizing that the granola that fell onto the floor in the truck was a minute problem compared to the truck being wrecked. She grit her teeth and huffed through her nose, continuing, "Anyways, I found some stuff, band-aids and gauze, that kind of shit."  
  
Rollan glanced and nodded at Natalie, returning his focus to Liliya. "You know that I told you only two."  
  
After looking down at her feet, Liliya nodded.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm sorry I disobeyed you and lied to you and I won't do it again."  
  
Rollan relaxed his arms and held his pinky out. "Promise?"  
  
Liliya took it with her own pinky, looking back at him. "Promise. I really am sorry. They're just soooo good!"  
  
Rollan smiled and ruffled Liliya's hair, tugging on her braid a bit. "I know, sweet pea."  
  
"I think I just got a cavity," Natalie said flatly, rolling her eyes. She continued, ignoring Rollan shaking his head at her. "Anyways, how long has she been sleeping?"  
  
"Soon as you went to the bathroom. I tried to comfort her as best I could, but she asked me if she could rest so I let her be and came in here."  
  
"Huh. 'kay, so you think she'd be willing to rest in the car?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Instead of replying Natalie went into the living room, but Amelia was already up, staring down at the locket. She had opened it up and, instead of being a normal locket, it was a watch. Amelia looked up and closed it, sniffling.  
  
"Um, I, uh, heard you two talking... and I-I, um, I can sleep in the car."  
  
"Alright. Rollan, you hear that?"  
  
He called from the kitchen, "Yes, just have to grab everything."  
  
Natalie headed for the door and Amelia was close to follow. The former opened the door a crack, peeking out to look for any Infected, just in case, and once she concluded there weren't any threats, opened it wholly. She stopped in the doorway to grab Amelia's golf club from where it leaned against the wall.   
  
Amelia accidentally bumped into Natalie. "S-sorry, I thought... I thought you were gonna... keep going."  
  
"It's cool," Natalie sighed and handed Amelia the club.  
  
The two went back to the car, Natalie stealing the driver's seat back and Amelia got into her same seat. Rollan and Liliya were quick to follow, getting in through the passenger side. After everyone buckled up Natalie pulled up to the highway, and, out of habit, looked for oncoming traffic.  
  
Rollan chuckled a bit and received a glare, but, what Natalie wouldn't openly admit, she thought it was kinda funny, too.


	10. Every Waking Moment

 

 

 

 

 

This was a dream. It had to be. Nothing this cataclysmic could happen, not in the real world, not even if it was controlled by some higher power; not that Rollan believed it was. Either way, whatever way, a zombie apocalypse isn't possible. Rollan wasn't riding in a car with a couple of strangers, he was still asleep in his bed, unconsciously procrastinating instead of grading papers. He never met Natalie nor Amelia, both just random beings his mind made up or people he saw in passing. Liliya is probably still asleep as well, safe and sound. Maybe he just watched Joey play too many zombie shooters so his mind decided to stick him in a zombie dream.

 _Or_ , Rollan thought,  _this is all real and I or my daughter can very well die by the hands of zombies._

He clenched his jaw, brows drawing together. If this  _isn't_ a crazy dream and he is awake, he wanted proof. Something, anything to tell him that he's awake.

"Rollan!" Natalie snapped, punching his arm.

Okay, so maybe he was awake. He gripped his arm and hissed, grimacing at her. "What?"

"Off in lala land? Dude, I can't fix the damn car. We're screwed."

"What? I thought you said--"

She huffed and slammed the hood of the car. "I said I  _might_ be able to fix it. Stupid piece of junk. Of course it goes kaput ten miles out," Natalie continued muttering to herself.

Rollan rubbed the back of his neck before stepping to Liliya's backseat door. He opened it up and thumbed outward. "Hop out, sweet pea. We have to walk the rest of the way."

"Uuuugh but Papa, I don't like waaaalkiiiiing." Liliya groaned as she slid out of her seat. "Can't you carry me pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"You can walk for a bit. If your feet start to hurt then I will carry you, okay? Sound fair?"

"I guess so."

After Liliya walked toward the front of the car, Rollan reached in the backseat to grab their supplies. Amelia still sat in her seat, eyes glassy, unfocused, staring out the window. Her hands cupped the silver locket, her thumb gently tracing the cross. Her hair was frazzled and loose from its bun, some strands fully undone and hung over her shoulder.

Rollan reached his hand out, pausing momentarily before brushing his knuckle against her shoulder. He did it once more and received a delayed reaction. She stared at him with lidded, hollow eyes, only letting out a little whimper to let him know she was listening.

"Natalie cannot fix the car so... we have to walk now."

Her head bobbed slightly. She moved slowly, tiredly out of the vehicle. After he grabbed their bag, Rollan joined the other two at the front of the car, looping the strap over his shoulder. He waited, watching Amelia sluggishly follow, her eyes cast down, staring distantly. Rollan looked down at her hand, her thumb still tracing the embellished cross.

"Are we going to the evac or are you going to stand around all day?" Natalie barked.

Rollan turned and took Liliya's hand, trailing after Natalie. He walked slow, checking over his shoulder to make sure Amelia was still close. He wanted to stop, let her rest, comfort her as best as he could; but he didn't knowing full well they needed to get to Aberdeen sooner rather than later, and it would probably be the best thing for her anyways.

He somewhat knows what Amelia is going through. He wasn't close to his parents but he still loved them. When his mother passed there was nothing in his heart but regret, self hatred. Had he not run off to America and fallen in love with a fellow college student, maybe his parents wouldn't have ignored his attempts to contact them. Maybe he wouldn't have received a letter two weeks after she died. Maybe when he went back home his father would have actually wanted to see him. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the fact that his mother died that sent knives into his chest but rather he lost her long before her death.

The only one in Rollan's family that would talk to him was his brother, Kliment. Kliment was the one to send the letter, ask Rollan to come home, the only one who accepted Rollan for his choices. He was the only one who wanted to meet Liliya. Kliment stayed with Rollan for a week to help him, support him, make sure he was going to be okay. They kept in contact as best they could with the both of them being busy with work. The last Rollan heard from him was three months ago when Kliment told Rollan he was getting married.

The ache may not be the same but Rollan understood enough. The rush of emotions followed by a flood of tears then the exhaustion mixed with a sour realization. For Rollan, that realization never stops. It just hurts less. There are times where the pain consumed him, every mistake he made racing in a continuous loop in his head. Sometimes he wished for a cigarette just to focus on the buzz of nicotine calming his nerves.

Rollan sighed and unconsciously squeezed Liliya's hand. She returned it and squeezed as hard as she could, but it didn't hurt him. He smiled down at her and gave another light squeeze, asking, "Why do you always try to hurt me?"

"'Cause if I do then that means I'm super strong! You can lift, like, anything, and I wanna be able to do that too 'cause that's super cool."

"So I am cool?"

"Um, duh! Were you listening? If you can lift a lot then you're cool. Like... like the um, the green dude that was on Joey's lunchbox."

"The Hulk?"

"Yeah! That guy is awesome."

Rollan chuckled and swung their arms. He took a quick peek over his shoulder, seeing that Amelia was still keeping up behind them. His smile faltered as he turned back around. Though he had an idea of what she was going through, he wasn't sure how to approach her, or if he should at all. Surely she would want some sort of help, comfort, someone to talk to? He didn't know. He didn't know  _her_ , what type of comfort she needed, how much space he should give her.

"Do you think there's more Bullies?"

Rollan looked down at Liliya, brow quirking. "What do you mean?"

"The Bully, you know the thing that hit Nattie's truck?"

Natalie piped up, "You're naming it?"

"Yeah 'cause I dunno what else to call it."

"Why "Bully?"

"'Cause it's big and mean and it sounds like a bull mooing."

Natalie pauses before replying. "Fair points."

"Yeah but do you think there's more of 'em?"

Nothing but the wind through the tall grass filled the silence between them. It didn't dawn on Rollan until now that there could be more of those... things. Bullies. Zombies? They can't be.

_They do not exist. There is no way they could exist._

Then what are they? Sick people? Sick  _mutated_  people? Possibly. Some sort of disease is more likely than zombies, though the thought wasn't reassuring. Nothing about this was comforting, obviously, especially not knowing how the "Green Flu" spreads. Is it airborne? Contact? Through saliva? Through bites? If it's through bites...

Amelia's weak whispered voice caught his attention. "There's more... types."

No one else seemed to hear since neither Lili or Natalie payed her any attention. "Types? You mean different kinds of whatever that thing was?"

Amelia nodded and let her eyes flit to meet his only briefly. "There was a... um, little one. Laughed a lot. We— I could... I could hear it from inside the basement."

"Great, a little psychopath type. Brilliant," Natalie forced out a sigh, scratching her bicep.

"I guess it would be easier to warn each other about them with names," Rollan offered. "I am assuming we can expect more than just the two, so saying "mutated one" is not helpful to identify  _which_  mutated one it is."

Natalie slowed her pace just the slightest, looking once over her shoulder. "What makes you think we need to tell them apart?"

"If they are different but still manage to do the same amount of damage as the Bully did, we need to know how to avoid it. I might being making a mountain out of an ant hill, maybe there are not even that many to worry about, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

Natalie grunted and went to scratching her arm again. Then she stopped and pulled the bill of her cap down.

"Natalie?" Rollan stepped forward and looked at her face, following her gaze down the road.

At first he thought she was looking at the house on the right, the only clearing in the vast field, but a glint of light caught his eye. He focused on it, putting his hand flat against his forehead. A black car was speeding down the road, right down the center stripe.

He began walking before he even said, "We need to get off the road."

"Oh really?" Natalie feigned surprise. "I kinda thought about doing a jig or soaking in some sun before moving."

Liliya giggled while Rollan just took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He checked on Amelia, half hoping she would be humored as well; she wasn't, as he expected. She had her eyes on the approaching vehicle, brows scrunched the slightest.

Rollan watched her for a moment before he turned to watch the car. He opened his mouth to ask if they should try and flag the person down, see if whoever is driving would give them a ride, but he closed it when the car suddenly swerved to the far side of the road then jerked back across. The backside of the vehicle swung forward, the force tilting the whole car over. It rolled, bounced, crunched with each impact with the road, glass and pieces of car flying off, littering the road.

Rollan scooped Liliya up, ready to move, taking a few more into the ditch to stand near the bob wire fence. There was a moment he thought he would have to vault over it but the vehicle screeched as it slid to a stop on it's roof. The small four door popped, glass clinked as it fell.

Rollan set Liliya down and jogged up to the car. He dropped to a crouch and looked through the broken window coming face to face with a young woman, a bit scraped up and wide eyed.

"Oh, please help me get out! Please!" She reached out to Rollan, tears filling her gray eyes.

"Hang on, just take it slow. Does he need help?" Rollan looked at the body hanging limply in the driver's seat.

"N-No, just get me out!"

The woman unbuckled and slid down to the roof, gripping onto Rollan's offered hands with her own. She turned her torso until she was on her knees while Rollan gently pulled her forward, careful to ensure she didn't cut herself on the glass. Once she was free from the car Rollan helped her to her feet.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine," She hiccuped, turning to face Natalie who had followed Rollan to the truck. The woman saw the pistol in Natalie's hand and ran to her, grasping Natalie's shoulders. "You h-have to help me! He— he changed, he's not—"

Rollan closed the gap between him and the two with just a few large steps, but before he could do anything, Natalie shoved her away, taking a few steps back.

"Do  _not_  touch me," She growled, shooting a glare at Rollan.

"I'm sorry, just— please, please, you have to—"

A screech erupted from the car, stealing everyone's attention, followed by glass shattering. The woman lunged forward and snatched Natalie's pistol, pushing her away in the process. She spun around, firing the gun as soon as the Infected scrambled out of the vehicle, charging toward her. She fired five times, only hitting it twice.

It didn't slow down. It barreled into her, making her drop the pistol. It pounded its fists against her face, scratched, screamed, splattered blood on her.

It happened so quickly, Rollan barely knew how to react; but he snapped back into focus and ran to the woman's aid, grabbing the Infected by its shirt before throwing it to the side. He readied himself to hold it off, whatever way he could, watching as it scrambled back to its feet.

It barely stood straight before the pistol went off again. The Infected stumbled backward and into the car before falling to the gravel road. Its face remained twisted in a spine-chilling fury, eyes slowly losing their pale yellow glow.

Rollan looked over his shoulder to see Natalie letting her arm drop to her side, eyes hidden by her cap. His gaze shifted to Amelia and Liliya, a soft sigh escaping him when he saw they were okay — for the most part. Amelia stood in front of Liliya, clutching his daughter behind her to keep Lili in place while Lili peeked around Amelia, brows pinched together, her small fingers tangled in Amelia's skirt.

Finally, he looked to the woman. She gagged, gasped, the large bite in her throat steadily bleeding, gurgling as air escaped through her severed trachea. Rollan gagged, covering his mouth with his hand as he knelt down beside her, thoughts churning, trying to think of a way to help.

"Move."

He looked up at Natalie. Her green eyes were distant. Frustrated? He couldn't read her. Instead of trying to he retreated to back to Liliya and Amelia. He kneeled down and pulled Lili into a hug, keeping her head against his chest, keeping her eyes from the scene behind him.

A few seconds ticked by before the pistol rang out. He felt Lili tense, grip his shirt tighter, letting out a little whimper. He petted her head and turned to watch Amelia, her eyes shut tight, knuckles pale from her grip on her golf club.

He then looked to Natalie. She looked over her shoulder and they locked contact. Natalie's brows hooded her eyes as she spoke, voice stern, layered with either calm or anger; Rollan couldn't tell.

"Lets go. Nothing else we can do." She started walking down the road again, keeping her pistol in hand.

"Wait!" Rollan picked Liliya up, keeping her head down as he jogged after her. "Couldn't we at least—"

Natalie interrupted, hissing through her teeth, "There is no goddamn  _we_. If you want to move her or say some damn prayer, be my guest, I'm not screwing with it."

He stopped for a moment to debate. When Amelia stepped past him he sighed and followed, glancing once over his shoulder. There really isn't much more he could do, and moving her would waste time they might need. Liliya didn't need to see him bloody, anyway... maybe someone else would come along and pay her respect that they couldn't.

He had an answer, though, but with it came no comfort. He clutched Liliya closer, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

_Nothing is going to happen to us. I will not let that happen._

Even though she wouldn't understand why, he still whispered to her, "I promise."


	11. Say Something

 

 

 

Things were not going well. Rollan knew it was worrisome that Liliya wasn't talking, but Natalie too? Not even to make a snide remark? They needed to get to the evac'. Soon. Being the only one to make decisions was something Rollan was used to, but not under the current circumstances.

They had walked up to the road, walking by the single house in the area. Rollan stopped and started at the red and white trimmed building, looking past it at the rear end of a pickup sticking out behind the house.

"Maybe we should go look around. Maybe we can find something to use."

Natalie and Amelia both stopped walking. Natalie didn't look at him and Amelia just barely glanced his way. Liliya didn't respond save for the way her fingers tightened around his shirt. No one said no, none of them said yes... so he decided to lead them around back, hoping maybe, just  _maybe_  that the truck will work. If not, then he'll try and find something to use as a weapon. If Natalie's gun runs out of bullets, they're going to need another way to defend themselves. Amelia's golf club wasn't going to be enough.

Once around the house Rollan surveyed the backyard. It wasn't large, most of the room taken up by a garden and a shed next to the plot of tilled soil. Rollan's eyes went from the shed to the truck, then to his team mates.

"I will go look in the shed to see if I can find... something to use. Natalie, do you want to see if the truck works?"

Natalie shrugged and cut a look at him but she complied, circling the vehicle.

"Do you want to help me look?" He asked Amelia.

She bobbed her head and followed close behind. When he reached the shed, Rollan set Liliya down, holding her cheeks as he told her, "Just stay right here." She only nodded in response.

The shed had a lock on it but it was unlatched, hanging on the chain that wrapped around the vertical handles. Rollan pulled the chain off and set it on the ground before pulling one of the doors open, peeking inside. It was a small shed, so the fact that all the tools and supplies fit neatly into the 6x6 space impressed Rollan. Of course there was only room enough for two people to stand in the middle, but it wasn't cluttered, rather it was organized to the smallest nail.

He stepped inside and looked up and down the walls. Hoses and small tools like hammers, pliers, and screwdrivers hung on the right wall. To the left were shelves full of paint supplies, and in the corner there were gardening tools. Against the wall opposite of the door sat bags of fertilizer and a huge bag of dog food. Nothing that he thought would be useful stood out, deflating his shoulders slightly as he turned to leave, but jumped back when Amelia was suddenly behind him.

"Oh! Oh gosh, Ame, you scared me." Rollan put his hand on his chest and gave it a couple pats.

"S-Sorry I— I thought I might... help. Um..." She pointed over her shoulder, continuing, "I found a, um... an axe stuck in a uh... stump. Near the garden."

"Oh really?"

"Um, it— I had to— it's behind the shed a bit which... is probably why y-you didn't see it before."

"Thank you. I did not see anything in the shed, but I am not too sure what to use. Do you want to look?"

She nodded and stepped out so Rollan could exit. Liliya grabbed Rollan's hand before he started walking around the little building. Sure enough, as soon as he rounded the corner he saw a squat stump with a shiny black axe sticking out of it. Rollan grabbed the axe just below the head with his free hand and yanked the weapon out.

"Why is it black?" Liliya mumbled.

"Some of them are black, some are red. It sometimes depends on the brand."

"Brand?"

Rollan started walking her back around, explaining as he went, "A brand is a name for items someone sells. You know how the cereal I buy you is called Wheat-E-O's? That is a brand."

"Oh. Is that like, like the same for Biebar?"

"Yes. Exactly."

He decided to check up on Natalie, so headed for the truck. She sat in the drivers seat, door open with her legs hanging out of the truck, thumbs rotating around each other. She didn't even look up when Rollan approached, chin close to her chest.

"The truck did not work I take it?"

She just shook her head. She slid off the seat and shut the door, looking up in his direction but didn't make eye contact. "If you've got what you're looking for, let's get this shit—"

Amelia let out a startled yelp, gaining everyone's attention. Rollan moved quickly, putting Liliya's hand against Natalie's before he took off toward the shed. He didn't expect an Infected, they would probably have heard it; but he wasn't completely sure.

"Amelia?" He swung the door open, axe at the ready, but it wasn't needed.

She stood straight, hands pressed against her face, her whole form trembling. "I-I-I'm sorry," she croaked. "I just— just saw a-a dead mouse and-and I—"

Rollan's shoulders fell as he stepped closer to her, setting his hand on her shoulder. "It is okay. Let us just—"

Then he noticed her whole body heave, like she was sucking in air before she popped, doubling over. She let out a whine, low, then lead into a sputter if sobs, violently tossing her shoulders up and down. She inhaled sharply, holding it as if suppressing her sobs would keep her calm, but she burst again, cries louder than before.

"Oh, God, Daddy I shouldn't have left you," Amelia moaned, digging her palms against her eyes.

When she collapsed on her knees, Rollan scrambled to catch her, but she fell too quickly. He slowly knelt beside her, hands hovering in the air in front of him, trying to decide what he should do. What would be the right thing to say?

There have been multiple times where he's comforted students, but he knows them; they weren't complete strangers. What would he always tell them? He couldn't remember. It was hazy, far away at the moment, blocked out by stress or exhaustion— probably both.

He forced something out, mustering all his sympathy, "I am so sorry, Amelia..." His eyes flicked to the locket, tracing the shape of the cross. He sighed and set his hand on her shoulder again. "He is in a better place now."

Amelia paused momentarily to jerk her shoulder away, hissing through her teeth. He curled his fingers into a fist, pressing his knuckles into his thigh. What should he say? No one ever said anything to him, told him it was okay when he lost his mother. What could he tell her to make her feel better? Even just a bit?

"Amelia--"

"We should go."

Rollan looked up at Natalie standing in the doorway, her face barely visible against the sunlight silhouetting her frame. He sighed and turned back to Amelia. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her, patiently waiting for her to take it. She stared at it, lips shut tightly, a twitch of annoyance evident in her expression. Then she slowly lifted her hand and her face relaxed, gripping Rollan's lightly. He pulled her up gently and waited to release her hand until she let go first.

The two filed out of the shed, Amelia lingering by it while Rollan followed Natalie back to the truck. Liliya still had a hold of Natalie's hand, which she seemed to forget about when she pulled it away to scratch under her cap.

"Sooner we leave, sooner we get there. You've got a weapon, we can go."

Rollan nodded and scooped Liliya up. Amelia was already headed over, so once she caught up, the three of them started walking back around the house. He couldn't help peek over his shoulder at Amelia. His chest began to ache as he turned his attention back on the road ahead, drowning in the thoughts of everything he did wrong.


	12. Aberdeen

 

 

 

 

Liliya never saw a road this close before. Like an actual paved road. She didn't expect it to be so cracked and the yellow reflectors to be so big. It was cool but weird at the same time. Papa never let her go on any roads since they were dangerous, but now he's letting her walk across the whole width of one. The best part was when the yellow stripes broke apart into smaller ones. She would stick her arms out and try and balance on them, then jump over the gap to the next stripe. In her head she could hear an audience gasp with each jump, then a roaring applause when she got back to the solid stripe. At one point she tried throwing Pip in the air mid jump to try and catch him when she landed, but she accidentally threw him behind her and scared Amelia. Pip was now just her assistant.

After a while the game got boring. She tried to talk to Papa a couple times but he would always give short answers or just grunt in response, and neither of the other two seemed in the mood for talking. Not even Pip would make a peep. Liliya didn't know what to make of it. She liked talking and hated the quiet, especially since she would think of the scary things she saw earlier in the day. How could she ask for help when no one wanted to talk? She did feel a little better when she held Natalie's hand; even if she just stood there without saying anything, she felt glad to have someone to hold onto. Pip was nice but he didn't have fingers she could lace hers with, and that was her favorite part of holding hands.

Liliya hugged Pip as she thought about it, looking at Rollan, then Amelia, then Natalie. Maybe she could ask Nattie about the scary stuff; she seems super brave, like a super hero. She hasn't seen Natalie back down once. She wanted to be like that. Strong and brave. She didn't want to be angry, though, that part she can do without. Maybe she could be funny like Nattie too.

"Guys." Natalie stopped, pointing to something across the curve in the road. "This should be it."

Liliya was suddenly lifted up, now in Papa's arms. "I do not like how... quiet it is," he said.

Natalie didn't reply. She continued forward with a bit more speed, the others trailing behind her. Liliya peeked over Rollan's shoulder at Amelia who was suddenly right behind him. She walked a bit to his left, her eyes down, arms crossed over her stomach with her hands gripped on her elbows. Was she super scared too? Liliya didn't see what happened to those people earlier since Amelia kept her eyes covered, but hearing it was still scary. Was she still sad? Lili remembered being sad for a few days when the class pet died. Poor little grasshopper...

"Yeah this is it."

Liliya turned her head back around and watched Natalie as they approached a big sign that said "Welcome to ABERDEEN" in cursive writing. The sides of the sign pointed up into little castles with small, red flags sticking out of the points. When Natalie moved past the welcome sign, Rollan followed. There was another sign after the first, but this one was big and yellow, tied onto a rope strung between two, shiny rods. Liliya wasn't sure what any of it said. The words printed on the sign were covered up with sloppy strokes of black paint. The only thing not covered was a picture on the right side of the sign with lines going in all directions with a couple of dots on the picture.

"Map of where the evac' is," Natalie said, running a finger along the picture. She glanced around the sign a couple of times before she stepped back. "The church up the road  _was_  the evacuation site but..."

"Overrun," Rollan said.

Was that what the paint said? Liliya traced the letters with her eyes, thinking about the two words. Yup. Over run. It looked like this person forgot a space between the words, though.

"Shit. Of freaking course."

"Maybe we should check inside it, just in case?"

Natalie shrugged. She stepped back into the road and stared down it, eyes squinting slightly. "I guess we could. See if they left anything behind. Like guns. Or a working car," she sighed. "And find a way to get through all those damn Infected."

Liliya looked down the road and squinted, seeing distant figures roaming the road. Flashes of the scary people trying to get into the truck ran through her head. She wrapped her arms around Papa's neck and nestled close to him. He gently patted her leg as he started following Natalie down the road. Liliya watched Natalie walk. She looked tall and brave, steps big and hands balled in fists. She thought about Joey and how he always faced the video game zombies without fear. She could do it sometimes, but only if Joey was with her. This time she had Natalie, and Papa, and Amelia, and they would all help her face her fears, right? That's what her teachers always did.

Natalie turned off the road and into the field of tall grass that surrounded the church. It waved around Natalie's knees, crunching softly under their weight. The parking lot was huge, bigger than the church, and it was full of big blue tents.

"Were they havin' a camp out or somethin'?" Liliya whispered.

"No," Rollan replied.

Liliya wanted to ask what they were for but Rollan suddenly stopped walking. Lili looked to Natalie, who also stopped to look at the Infected.

"I shouldn't use my gun," she quietly said. "It'll attract them too much." Natalie remained quiet for a few seconds before continuing, looking to the three of them. "Let me take Lili. If anything happens, I can make a run for the church. You and Ame can cover me. Hopefully we're all careful enough to not have to end up beating back Infected, yeah?"

Rollan turned his attention to the Infected before looking to Liliya. "Will... will you be okay with that?"

Liliya nodded excitedly and smiled. Rollan let out a soft breath before reluctantly handing Liliya to Natalie. His hand stayed in the air for a few seconds, but when Natalie started walking, his hand fell to his side. Liliya waved at him and gave him a big grin, something Rollan told her to do whenever she thought he didn't look well; and he too smiled, chuckling quietly. It always worked. She didn't like him looking upset, especially when he had an angry face, cause that usually means she has to go sit in time out or something. She decided to make Pip wave at him too, just for a little extra happy.

The group walked toward the church with Natalie leading still. The zombies remained at the front of the building, unaware of the group sneaking by. Liliya watched the distant figures intently, keeping watch for everyone just in case. She imagined how cool it would be if her warning ended up saving the four of them, how her alertness was the sole reason for making sure they all had time to get to safety. Then all the thanks she would get for being a brave hero.

Liliya was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear a giggly laugh interrupt the relatively quiet field. Liliya looked at Natalie.

"What was that?" She whispered.

Natalie turned her head toward the others, lifting her brow. They both shrugged, brows pinching together. The laugh bubbled out again, this time louder, more deranged. Natalie continued forward, eyes scanning the field as she walked. Liliya kept watch on Papa and Amelia, though her focus drifted to an odd formation appearing the grass. It was coming up behind Rollan, parting the dead grass, leaving a trail behind it.

"Papa—" was all Liliya managed before something leaped out and latched itself onto Rollan's head.

Liliya saw only big, sharp hands covering her Papa's face, then Natalie took off running, turning Liliya's head away. She could hear Rollan and Amelia shouting, then an eruption of various screeches echoing in the open air.

"Wait, Nattie, Papa! We can't leave Papa!"

"Shush! We aren't leaving him."

Natalie came to a sudden stop behind the church, and when she finally let go of Liliya's head, Lili found she was inside the church, left in a hallway lined with dark gray tile and lighter gray walls. She jumped when she heard a heavy slam, spinning around to see Natalie standing outside of a red metal door.

"Stay put," Natalie said sternly before leaving Liliya's view.

Lili stood still for a moment. The yelling was too far to hear now, even when she got closer to the door. She tried to stand on her tip-toes to peek between the bars making up the window, but she could only see part of the church and a bit of the field behind it. She waited by the door, squeezing Pip against her chest, trying to stay on her toes.

The shouting stopped. The creepy screaming grew louder. Then Natalie rounded the corner of the church, quickly followed by Rollan and Amelia. Liliya stumbled backward as she tried to get out of the way, watching intently as the door swung open, clanging when it hit the wall. When everyone was inside, Liliya could clearly see angry people running toward the door, eyes narrowed. Just before the leader reached the door, Natalie slammed it shut.

"Papa?" Liliya whimpered.

Rollan panted heavily and kept his face hidden behind his hands as he sat down, back against the wall. "I-I'm okay, sweet pea. Papa just needs... needs a minute."

Liliya's eyes widened before she burst into tears, running to Rollan. She wrapped her arms around his side and sobbed into his shoulder. Then, someone grabbed Liliya's hand and pulled her away. She tried to yank her arm free as she dug her heels into the floor, glaring at Natalie.

"No! I wanna stay with Papa!"

Natalie huffed and quickened her pace, but her grip loosened just the slightest. "Chill out, he just needs a minute alone. Besides, I need your help with something."

"With what?"

"You'll see."

 


	13. Lost at Home

 

 

 

 

"Okay, let-let me see."  
  
Rollan adjusted himself on the church pew, sitting up a little straighter. He removed his hand from his face, blood dribbling from the scratches across his forehead. He kept his left eye closed and kept his head tilted back to keep it from falling quickly, though blood was already smeared over half his face.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "It just seems like-- it just seems that way."  
  
She stepped to the side and bent down to open the cooler bag, pulling out the little first aid kit. Amelia pursed her lips when she saw the little amount of gauze, glancing at Rollan. She needed to clean it before slapping the gauze on, but she didn't have a clean cloth. She could take him to the bathroom, but Natalie and Liliya went there. Amelia then thought about it a little more and a light bulb went off.  
  
"Just keep... Um, just keep your head back, and come with me."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Amelia gently took Rollan's hand and lead him down the walkway, replying, "The bathroom to see if... it maybe there are paper towels I could use."  
  
The church seemed huge on the outside but was rather small, easy to navigate. The back door they came through lead to the hall, a couple doors lining the left side leading to staff rooms. The end opened up into the main hall, which had a small stage in the front and two large doors in the back. There was another door on the left wall behind the rows of pews that lead into another hall. The hall was shaped like a large, upside down L, turning left just a few steps away from the door. The bathroom was right around the corner on the right. There were a couple other doors down the hall but Amelia didn't know what they lead to.  
  
She stopped in front of the male's bathroom and slowly pushed the door open, making sure Natalie and Liliya weren't inside. Finding they weren't, she lead Rollan inside and shut the door, having him take a seat on a little bench against the opposite wall. The bathroom was small, enough room to swing one of the stall doors out with a few inches between the door and sink.  
  
Amelia wasn't a fan of the coco colored walls with the acorn brown floor, especially with the green stalls, but she turned her focus back to Rollan. She turned on the hot water and grabbed a couple paper towels. She then wiggled her fingers under the water stream, waiting patiently as it progressively warmed. It didn't really get hot, but it would have to do. She soaked a paper towel before she wrung it out.  
  
"Alright if I— if I hurt you, just let me know."  
  
Rollan gently nodded, closing his eye. Amelia braced her left hand against his head to keep it still, then brought her other hand up, gently wiping the blood off with the damp towel. As she cleaned the smeared blood off his face, it didn't make it seem quite as bad. After getting a new damp towel, Amelia began dabbing around the cuts on his forehead.  
  
The cuts weren't bad; some just embossed the skin, leaving it an irritated pink. It's just that there were so many that bled, added with Rollan's panic, making it look bad.  
  
"Okay, a few are still bleeding so, um, I'm gonna go get a few— a few bandaids and I'll be right back."  
  
"Thank you, Amelia." Rollan smiles a bit. "I am sorry you were forced into helping."  
  
"O-Oh, it's no problem. Um... I'm gonna get... get the stuff now."  
  
Briskly through the church she went, hands hovering in front of her stomach as she picked at her nails, peeling off thin layers of the already uneven surface. It wasn't until she tore part of her thumbnail off that she realized she was doing it, a slight sting alighting along the edge of the nail bed. As she walked beside the pews, she examined her thumb, a little blood beginning to seep from underneath the nail. She sighed and begrudgingly wiped it off on the skirt of her dress.  
  
Looking down at the carefully made garment covered in gore tugged at Amelia's heart. The hours poured into perfecting every stitch and seam, picking the right folds, the right measurements, all lost within the stains and tatters. She was always careful to avoid ruining her proud accomplishment, succeeding for many years-- until today, of course.  
  
There was a brief moment where Amelia continued to fret about the dress as she grabbed a few band-aids, a soft sigh slipping between her lips — that moment ended abruptly when she was slapped back to the new, horrifying reality. The air was sucked from her lungs as if hands tore it out. She tried to take it back, sucking in as much air as she could before it escaped again, each inhale shorter than the last. Amelia sunk to the floor, spluttering sobs overtaking her once more as she attempted to hold them in; but finally she let out a cry, fingers curling around and pulling at her hair. She wailed until she had no more air, then, she gasped sharply, starting again, more hoarse than before.  
  
A tight, aching pain swelled in her chest, bubbling up into her throat, and as she tried to breathe through her nose, she sent herself into a coughing fit. A panic washed over her when she couldn't breathe, but the itch in her throat ceased, allowing her to fill her lungs again. This time she took a steady breath, grabbing the edge of the pew seat as she rested her head against it. Her brows drew together as she bit her lip, holding back a sob.  
  
Amelia never dreamed of a day like this happening, not until years and years down the road. In her head it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. Not now when she needed her Father most, when the world was crumbling around her. Not when he needed her most. She always pictured the day her Father would leave the earth to be one where she was by his side, taking care of him, making sure he knows he would always be loved. Not once did she dare think of him passing away alone, let alone so early in life.  
  
After lifting her head from the pew, Amelia traced her fingers along the chain around her neck, pinching it between her index in thumb. She pulled the locket out from underneath her collar, holding it in the center of her palm, looking over the cross design. She sniffled and closed her fingers around it, a few more tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
  
Was this some sort of punishment from God? Taking the one person she cared for most, by both infection and by way of being devoured by the hands of those monstrous creatures? Was she the cause of her Father's fate? It couldn't be. God was supposed to be forgiving, to do things for a purpose other than wrath... was this God's way of saying He no longer believes in them? Cares for the life He created? What is His reason for the apocalypse?  
  
A heat boiled inside her chest the harder she thought about it. Everything she was taught to believe, everything she did believe -- was it all a lie? Was this actually God's way to punish her for what she did? Was He punishing the others? But why? Why would He do this, why would he just--  
  
"Amelia?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at Natalie. She stood up, clearing her throat before gathering up the band-aids she dropped. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot— forgot what I was doing."  
  
Natalie lifted her hand up, palm facing Amelia. She then lowered it, flicking her fingers toward herself. "I'll take them."  
  
"Oh... I can-can get it—"  
  
"Just give me the damn band-aids."  
  
Amelia shut her mouth and placed them in Natalie's hand. "Are you—"  
  
"Just sit down, we'll be right back," Natalie sighed, stepping away.  
  
Amelia watched her until Natalie left the room. After, she crossed her arms, gripping her biceps as she took a seat, digging nails into her skin. Can't you do anything right?  
  
She went back to chewing on her nails, starting with her pinky. Her mind drifted back to her previous thoughts, not knowing what else to do. If this was done by God to teach her something, she didn't want to learn it. What did she have to learn that meant her Father dying? Trust in Him? Independence?  
  
Amelia let out a huff, wiping a tear away only for it to be replaced with a couple more. She was told death was a part of life, that it was needed to set down a path for her and the one who passed; but the path she saw ahead was dark and lonely. She glared up at the cross that hung above the front doors, clenching her fists. Church was always a second home for Amelia, a place to be surrounded by another family. But now? She didn't belong, not with the way she felt. It was a place of belief, of praise, love. She wasn't sure what she felt toward God at the moment, but it wasn't those things. He didn't receive all the blame though as Amelia turned her thoughts toward herself.  
  
They could have found a way to bring Benjamin with them. Or, she could have just stayed with him, accepted that she would die if she chose to remain there. She knew, though, that she could never purposely harm herself; at least physically. Amelia thought of a plethora of ways they could have distracted the "Bully," ways they could have brought her Father with them. She put herself in his shoes, imagining how terrified he must have been, how alone he must have felt.  
  
She stood up and paced up and down the walkway, hands clenching and stretching. You could have done something! Why didn't you fight harder?  
  
Amelia pauses and glared down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Bible sticking out of the pocket on the back of the pew. A little bookmark stood out of the pages, its bright yellow a strong contrast against the black of the book cover. She picked it up and opened it to the bookmarked page, a highlighted section catching her attention.  
  
"For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plague that would have wiped you off the Earth. But I have raised you up for this very purpose, that I might show you my power and that my name might be proclaimed in all the earth."  
  
Amelia grit her teeth and slammed the Bible shut, letting out a frustrated growl as she closed her eyes. Again the tears fell, the lump in her throat swelling, it and her chest burning with an unbridled anger. She clutched the book spine, and before she looked up, launched the Bible across the room. Only when she released it did she realize she threw it right at Natalie.  
  
"Shit!" She exclaimed, raising her hands quickly to block the book from colliding with her face. "What the hell, Amelia?" She snapped once the Bible was on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Natalie! I'm so sorry I-I didn't realize you were— you were standing there."  
  
"Well obviously. Next time look before you throw." Natalie looked down at the Bible before she raised her brow at Amelia. "Not a good read?"  
  
Amelia stared at Natalie, jaw bobbing up and down as she tried to reply. "I guess-- I guess not," she finally forced out, a humored tone underlying it. She watched Natalie approach her, waiting until the blonde was close before she asked, "Is Rollan okay?"  
  
"Yeah. His forehead is covered in princess band-aids, so Liliya's having a ball. He's still putting some on, wanted me to come check on you." Natalie crossed her arms and rested her thigh against the pew armrest. "Gonna have to tell him you're throwing books at me."  
  
Amelia forced a laugh and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "It was just-just the one."  
  
Natalie chuckled dryly. She began putting everything back in the bag, a thick silence hanging between them. There wasn't much to say, and even if there was, Amelia wasn't even sure she wanted to talk. She just wanted to be alone.  
  
"How did you know to knock Rollan over?"  
  
Amelia turned her head and hummed, quirking a brow. "Pardon?"  
  
"When that monkey thing was on him, you pushed Rollan over to get the thing off. Was that just a lucky guess or?"  
  
"No, um... or no, I mean— I mean since it was pulling him around I thought that-that m-maybe if the thing couldn't, you know, steer Rollan, it might lose interest, I guess."  
  
Natalie nodded slowly, pulling out a water bottle. After she took a sip, she gestured to Amelia with the bottle. "Deductive reasoning, huh?" She smiled slightly, looking away as she took another sip. "Guess we should keep you around if you're that quick... I'll let the book thing slide, but this is a one time thing."  
  
After a moment of staring, trying to find a hidden meaning in Natalie's words, Amelia realized there was no ill intention in her words. She smiled and crossed her arms, giving her biceps a little squeeze. A soft heat filled her cheeks as she watched Natalie put the bottle back, appreciating her kind words. It didn’t last long as her smile faltered, the ache ebbing back into her chest; but it was more dull, not as overbearing as before.  
  
Though Natalie probably wouldn’t know the true depth of it, Amelia continued the little joke by softly replying, “Thank you.”


End file.
